Dragon Force 5 Season 2 Fused
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Krytus and the Red Sentient 5 return and they're need to get revenge on Sage and Zemerik. The Dragon Force 5 must stop them before they will destroy Sage,Zemerik and the all minds of Blue Sentients.
1. Prologue

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 1 Prologue

The characters change only the main protagnist

Protagonist

Vert Wheeler as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Agura Ibaden as Astrid Hofferson

Sherman and Spinner Cortez as Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston

(Like in Dragons Riders Of Berk Ruffnut and Tuffnut are low intelligent.)

Zoom Takazumi as Fishlegs Ingerman

(Like in Dragons Riders Of Berk Fishlegs is intelligent and the brain of the team.)

Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV as Snotlout Jorgenson

A.J. Dalton as Heather

Tezz Volitov as Blue-Eyes

(Blue-Eyes is my own character he is the Sark that look like Zemerik but he is Purple Sark not Blue or Red.)

Allies

Sage

Stoick the Vast

Gobber the Belch

Villians

Red Sentient 5

Krytus

Kytren

Kyburi

Krylox

Kyrosys

Minions

Tors-10

Red Zurk

Red Sark Sentries

The Vandals

Captain Kalus

Krokomodo

Sever

Hatch

Grimian

The Sark

Zemerik

Zug

Zurk

Sark Sentries

Vehicles change to be dragons.

Saber change to be Toothless.

Tangler change to be Stormfly.

Buster change to be Barf and Belch.

Reverb change to be Hookfang.

Chopper change to be Meatlug.

Splitwire change to be Lightning.

(Lightning is the Skrill.)

GearSlammer change to be DrillDoom.

(DrillDoom is the Whispering Death.)

The Vandals,the Sark and Red Sentient 5 are still use the vehicles from Battle Force 5.

Other characters

Mulch

Bucket

Gothi

Spitelout Jorgenson 


	2. Ascent Of The Red Sentients Part 1

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 2 Ascent Of The Red Sentients Part 1

At Planet Blue Sentient...

"I will enjoy my revenge Zemerik!but first you had the information that I need!"Said Krytus and he's try to look into Zemerik's memory but Zemerik push him out from his head.

"The more advance fire wall to protect my memory. Something that I upgraded when you're in the Krypt Zone."Said Zemerik and he's shoot ray from his eyes and turn

Red Zurk back to be Blue Zurk and then Zug is free himself and go to attack Krytus but he's pick him up and throw to two Zentenrs and destroy them.

Krytus grab Zug and drag him and drop him in front of Zemerik.

"Tell me where did you imprisoned Kytren,Kyburi and the rest of my team!?"Asked Krytus

"I will never tell you anything."Said Zemerik

Krytus change his arm to be sword and poke throught Zug's chest and drop him.

"Now tell we where the ARE!WHERE IS MY SISTER SAGE!?"Asked Krytus

"K-Ky-Kytren l-located in-in-into the Va-Vault Bat-Bat-Battle Z-Zone!"Said Zug

Krytus look at Zug and he's trun back to Zemerik.

"I will never tell you anymore!"Said Zemerik

Krytus walkaway from Zemerik and then he's return and cut Zemerik's head and make Syfurious and drive away.

At Earth in the lair Sage tell the Dragon Force 5 about Krytus,Zemerik and Red Sentient 5.

"They will come after me when he's release all of his teammates."Said Sage

"We must destroy Krytus first."Said Hiccup

At Planet Blue Sentient...

Zemerik still alive but have only head and activate Zug and then he's go after Kalus and his's team.

"Hatch you open the portal Sever,Krokomodo for the Vandals!"Shouted Kalus and he's drive his Fangore to hit Red Zentner of Red Zurk.

Krokomodo shoot pikes from his Riptile to Zentners of Red Zurk. Sever use jaw of his Water Slaughter bite the Red Zentners of Red Zurk into two piece.

"Hatch hurry!"Said Kalus

"Yes Captain Kalus!"Said Hatch and he's open the portal to Planet Vandal.

"To the portal!"Said Kalus and he's drive follow Hatch with Krokomodo and Sever into the portal back to Planet Vandal.

"This is our change now GO!"Said Zemerik and Zug drive his Zelix into the portal to Planet Vandal.

At Berk in the arena Sage download the message from Zemerik.

"ZEMERIK!"Shouted Hiccup

"Organic I need your help. Krytus had located of Kytren the one of his teammates. I need you to come and meet me at Planet Vandal now."Said Zemerik

"Okay guys let's go to Planet Vandal."Said Hiccup

"I hate that planet!"Said Snotlout

At Planet Vandal...

"Not my head!use your head!"Said Zemerik

Zug go to look around and no any Vandals and he's accident get in trap of them.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zug

"Zug hate this planet!"Said Zug and he's accident drop Zemerik on the ground.

And the Kalus and his team are arrive and Krokomodo grab Zemerik's head.

"Zemerik had fallen!"Said Krokomodo and he's throw to Hatch and Hatch throw into jaw of Water Slaughter of Seer but Kalus grab him.

"Hey get your claw out of my face Vandal!"Said Zemerik

"You're alive!"Said Kalus

"Of course I'm alive I'm robot!"Said Zemerik

"Why would robot can alive witout body?"Asked Krokomodo

"Okay tell me about Krytus!?NOW!"Said Kalus

"Krytus is the supreme ruler of the Red Sentient and really dangerous!"Said Zemerik

"Beside Captain Kalus."Said Hatch

"How could I defeat him?"Asked Kalus

"You?defeat Krytus!?FOOL!you're nothing for him!he will destroy you first before you can destroy him!"Said Zemerik

"Tell me about Krytus or I will-"Said Kalus and then the Dragon Force arrive. and Ruffnut grab Zemerik and Tuffnut release Zug and go back into the Battle Zone.

In Grid Battle Zone Zemerik tell them everything about Krytus and his team and upload the location the he's imprsoned Krytus's teammates.

"Okay Zug step back."Said Zemerik and Zug step back and the ground is move.

"WOW!he can calculated it when he's talk to us!"Said Fishlegs

"Follow him?"Asked Astrid

"No Krytus is the bigger threat. Maybe we will need him again."Said Hiccup and open the portal to the Vault Battle Zone.

In Vault Battle Zone...

"Kytren."Said Krytus and then the Dragon Force 5 come into the Vault Battle Zone.

"Detect enemy destroy enemy."Said Kytren and he's jump and make the Vylirex and drive to fight them with Krytus.

"I think we're too late."Said Snotlout

"Kytren is my name and prepare to died!"Said Kytren and he's drive hit Fishlegs and Snotlout fall from Meatlug and Hookfang.

"Okay guys Astrid,Ruffnut and Tuffnut get Kytren and I will deal with Krytus."Said Hiccup

They all try to fight them but Krytus and Kytren are too strong.

"Hey guys I got an idea. I know what to do!Astrid and Hiccup you two go and lure them and I will tell you what to do."Said Fishlegs

Hiccup and Toothless lure Krytus to the trap of Fishlegs.

"Almost there. Hiccup jump NOW!"Said Fishlegs and Hiccup ride Toothless up and Krytus drive hit at the giant gearwheel but he jum pot from his car first.

"Okay Astrid NOW!"Said Fishlegs and Astrid ride Stormfly up and Kytren drive hit at the giant gearwheel and destroy him and float back to his re-spawn chamber.

"GRRAAA!"

Krytus run follow Astrid and Stormfly and then...

"Hey Krytus!"Said Ruffnut

"HMM?"

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and explode Krytus but he's still alive.

"WOW!he's alive!COOL!"Said Tuffnut

Snotlout and Hookfang ride to hit Krytus and turn to shoot fire to him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Yell out Krytus and he's jump to and change his arms to be swords to kill Snotlout but Fishlegs come and Meatlug use it's tail hit him and he's fall down.

"Hiccup NOW!"Said Astrid

Hiccup ride Toothless to Krytus and Toothless shoot fire to Krytus and destroy him and he's float back to his re-spawn chamber.

Later at the lair...

"Thank you you all make me proud to fight the Red Sentient and survive and most important you win them."Said Sage

"Thansk Sage."Said Astrid

"You're welcome."Said Ruffnut

"Hey let's go to the Great Hall and tell everyone that we won the Red Sentient!"Said Snotlout

"And eat too!I'm starving!"Said Tuffnut

"So let's eat!"Said Hiccup and h'es go to the Great Hall with his friends.

And then Sage sense Krytus back to Planet Red Sentient with Kytren and go into the re-spawn chambers and create new bodies of themselves.

"We will meet again humans."Said Krytus 


	3. Ascent Of The Red Sentients Part 2

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 3 Ascent Of The Red Sentients Part 2

Previously...

Krytus freed Kytren from the Vault Battle Zone.

At Planet Sark...

"Slow down Zug."Said Zemerik

"Yes Lord Zemerik."Said Zug and he's put his head back on new body of Zemerik and melt it but it's in the wrong way.

"Well that's feel better."Said Zemerik and he's walk to two Red Zurk and change them to be Blue Zurk.

"Umm... oops!"Said Zug and he's grab Zemerik's head and roll his head back.

"Hi Zemerik!"Said Fishlegs

"Organic what're you doing here?"Asked Zemerik

"ZEMERIK!"Shouted Tors-10

"TORS-10!"Shouted Zemerik

And then Krytus and Kytren come throught from the portal form Planet Red Sentient and change two Blue Zurk of Zemerik back to Red Zurk.

"KRYTUS!"Shouted Zemerik

"Lord Krytus what can I do for you?"Asked Tors-10

"Tors-10 work for Krytus!?"Asked Fishlegs and Zemerik drive his Zelix escape with Zug.

"Well goodbye."Said Fishlegs and Zemerik drive his Zelix escape with Zug.

"Follow Zemerik and destroy him!"Said Krytus

"Yes sir Lord Krytus."Said Tors-10 and he's drive Red Zelix with Red Zurk after Zemerik and Zug.

"No Kytren we have more important mission to do find the rest of our team and destroy Sage."Said Krytus and he's drive his Syfurious with Kytren back into the portal.

At Berk in the arena Sage test the weapon called the fuser and she's fix it to work with the dragons and then Fishlegs come throught the portal.

"Fishlegs where are go?"Asked Hiccup

"Planet Sark and I see Krytus and Kytren!and Tors-10 work for them!"Said Fishlegs

"Wait!h-how could Krytus and Kytren alive!?"Asked Astrid

"I don't know."Said Fishlegs

Later in the lair...

"The re-spawn chambers!"Said Snotlout

"Yes the sentients use them to re-create themselves if they're killed. And I only give you just the one fuser."Said Sage

"Let's ride!"Said Hiccup

At Planet Red Sentient...

"There!Kyburi imprisoned Battle Zone."Said Krytus and Kytren collect it.

"THAT!Krylox imprisoned in that Battle Zone!"Said Krytus

Outside the Dragon Force 5 come throught from the portal and go to Krytus's lair and Krytus heard them and escape with Kytren.

"Oh great they're gone!"Said Tuffnut

"Astrid where're they go?"Asked Hiccup

Astrid use scanner from her comlink.

"In the tunnel."Said Astrid

"Let's go!"Said Hiccup

At Mountain Battle Zone...

"Kyburi!"Said Krytus

"I'm freed!and I'm starv!"Said kyburi and she's absorb energy from Red Zurk.

And then the Dragon Force 5 come throught the portal and two Red Zurk drive Red Zentners to stop them.

"Red Sark!"Said Everyone

"Blue,Red just destroy them!"Said Hiccup and Toothless shoot fire to them and destroy them.

"Kyburi you and Kytren stop them I will go to find Krylox and Kryrosys."Said Krytus

Kyburi make the Venikus and drive with Kytren to fight the Dragon Force 5.

"Shoot her girl!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot pikes from it's tail to Kyburi but she's move out.

"I'm Kyburi and no one who gonna shoot me like that!"Said Kyburi

"FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to Kytren but he's jump out from Vylirex and make the new and drive to fight Snotlout and Hookfang again.

"Hiccup you and the other go after Krytus we will take this guys at here!"Said Astrid

Hiccup ride Toothless with the other follow Krytus to the Thundra Battle Zone.

In Thundra Battle Zone...

"Krylox are you ready to crush the humans?"Asked Krytus

"I don't know what humans are but I like to crush them!"Said Krylox and he's make Synataur and drive to fight the Dragon Force 5.

"Hiccup you and Fishlegs go. Me and sis gonna take this guy!"Said Tuffnut

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn Krylox but he's still alive.

"WOW!if this guy is not evil alien I wanna be his girlfriend!"Said Ruffnut

"Are you crazy?"Asked Tuffnut

Hiccup ride Toothless with Fishlegs after Krytus to the War Zone.

In War Zone...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Kyrosys

"We're too late!"Said Fishlegs

"I'm Kyrosys and no one who will stop me!"Said Kyrosys

"Now tell me where Sage is humans!?"Asked Krytus

"Okay Fishlegs it's fusion time!"Said Hiccup ride Toothless and use the fuser open the portal and go inside with Fishlegs.

"Unite..."Said Hiccup

"And Strike!"Said Hiccup and Fishlegs

"WOW!what're we gonna called this?"Asked Fishlegs

"Night Gornckle."Said Hiccup

(Night Gronckle have body,legs and head of Gronckle and wings,tail and fire-breath of Night Fury.)

Kyrosys shoot fire from his wheels to them but they're move out first.

"Okay it's our turn!"Said Hiccup and Night Gronckle shoot fire to Kyrosys and destroy him and he's go to Planet Red Sentient to re-create himself in his re-spawn chamber.

"NOOO!"Shouted Krytus and he's drive his Syfurious to hit them but Night Gronckle shoot fire to him but he's jump out and destroy his car.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Krytus

"HA!now we... uh-oh!"Said Hiccup and Night Gronckle turn back to be Meatlug and Toothless.

"Now I will finish you!"Said Krytus and he's change his arms to be swords and walk to them and then Sage contact to Krytus pass from her mind.

"Krytus stop!"Said Sage

"GRRRAAA!"Shouted Krytus

"You're weak sister!"Said Krytus

"Yes but my mind is stronger than you!"Said Sage and she's push Krytus but Kerytus push her back.

"Hiccup I can't let Krytus learn my location!"Said Sage

"Buddy shoot him!"Said Hiccup and Toothless shoot fire to Krytus and destroy him and he's go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create himself in the re-spawn chamber.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Krytus

"That was close!"Said Fishlegs

"Okay let's help the other."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with Fishlegs to help the other and defeat the other Red Sentients of Krytus.

Later...

"I'm proud all of you untill we found their re-spawn chambers this gonna be a long war."Said Sage

"But if they're invade to here we have the Sark that Gobber programmed but they can be destroy."Said Astrid

"And turn to be Red Sark by Krytus."Said Snotlout

"Don't worry I had upgraded thier fire wall to be like Zemerik. They will not turn to be Red Sark and I will create

the Sark Factory to create more Sark with thier vehicles for the attack of Krytus and the Vandals too."Said Sage

"Thanks I gonna tell my dad about this."Said Hiccup

"And what kind of Sark that you gonna create?"Asked Ruffnut

"I think something be as surprise is good too."Said Sage

"Oh come on Sage!"Said Ruffnut

"Okay,okay it's Purple Sark."Said Sage

"Purple Sark?"Asked Astrid

"The Purple Sark are serve both of Blue and Red Sentients."Said Sage

"What's about the Blue Sark of Zemerik that Gobber re-programmed and why not use Blue Sark?"Asked

"You see why Zemerik hate both of Red and Blue Sentients?"Asked Sage

"Oh..."Said Snotlout

"And for those Blue Sark they will be send into the factory to re-program to be Purple Sark."Said Sage

"So who own this Sark Factory?"Asked Tuffnut

"AHEM!"Said Astrid

"Oh it's him."Said Tuffnut

Later...

"YAY!my own Sark Factory!WOO-HOO!"Said Gobber 


	4. Uprising

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 4 Uprising

"DUDE!these toxic smell really worst!"Said Snotlout

Astrid use her scanner to located the Battle Key.

"Got it on the top of those junks."Said Astrid

"I'll get it!"Said Fishlegs

"Wait!my scanner got the Vandals there!"Said Tuffnut and he's point to Kalus and his minions.

"The Battle Key is mine!"Said Kalus

"I will go get it for you Captain Kalus."Said Hatch and he's drive his Scarib after Ruffnut anf Tuffnut and they're turn to him.

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn Scarib of Hatch.

Hiccup ride Toothless to race with Kalus to get the Battle Key but then...

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kalus and Hiccup

"Nice trick sub-creature now give me the Battle Key!"Said Kalus and he's point his crossbow to Hiccup.

"Yes but I didn't do that."Said Hiccup

"Wait!if you not who did?"Asked Kalus

"WOO-HOO-HA-HOO!The Battle Key is mine the mightiest warrior of the Vandals!Grimian!"Said Grimian

"WOW!I didn't know that Vandals have monkey too!"Sad Fishlegs

"He's look like somekind of ape!"Said Astrid

"Ape,monkey whatever!he got the Battle Key and we gonna take it!"Said Ruffnut

"Grimian!I had heard many stories of you. Now give the Battle Key to your leader."Said Kalus

"NEVER!"Said Grimian

"WHAT!?"Asked Kalus

"I want to be the Vandals leader!Kalus!I challenge you to Kio Hakoko!"Said Grimian

"Kio what!?"Asked Tuffnut

"Kio Hakoko is the fight for who want to be the warlord of the Vandals who win will be the new leader of the Vandals and

who is falied choice are dead or live with shame forever!AHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Sever

"COOL!"Said Ruffnut

"AHEM!"Said Astrid

"I mean for them obviously."Said Ruffnut

"You dare come to challege me!NO ONE WHO WILL WIN ME!"Shouted Kalus

"Except me!"Said Grimian and he's shoot laser to the Dragon Force 5 and make laser wall between them and the Vandals.

"Follow me!"Said Grimian and he's lead minons of Kalus back to the portal to Planet Vandal.

"Stinky primate!"Said Kalus and he's follow them back to Planet Vandal.

Later at Kalus's village...

"Your era is end Kalus!I will rule the Vandals!

I will defeat the Dragon Force 5!and I will lead the Vandals to invade to Earth!"Said Grimian

"ROARRR!"

"Let's the Kio Hakoko begin!"Said Grimian

"YAY!"Shouted Every Vandals

Later...

"Let the Kio Hakoko challenger begin!round 1 Race And Fight!"Said Sever

"I will beat you ape!"Said Kalus

"Not so fast stinky lion!"Said Grimian

"Start your engine!"Said Hatch they're start thier car.

"Ready... GO!"Said Hatch

Kalus drive his Fangore after Grimian and then he's go pass him but he's accident hit the trap and Grimian go pass him and go to finish line.

"You win this but the war just began!"Said Kalus

"The winner is Grimian!"Said Sever

"GRIMIAN!GRIMIAN!GRIMIAN!"Shouted Every Vandals

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Grimian

"GRR!"

At Berk...

"Are you sure about this Hiccup?"Asked Stoick

"I don't know but we must prepare every minutes."Said Hiccup

"AHHH!why the Vandals don't start the invasion I'm boring!"Said Tuffnut

"Maybe they're busy with the thing that called Kio Hakoko."Said Ruffnut

"Wait!Ruffnut are you remember what's Sever said?"Asked Astrid

"Umm... no!"Said Ruffnut

"He's said Kio Hakoko is the challenge for the Vandal who want to be the Vandal Warlord."Said Snotlout

"WOW!Snotlout I can't believe you gonna remember what Sever said!"Said Fishlegs

"I lesson to it because it's name is cool. KIO HAKOKO!"Said Snotlout

At Planet Vandal...

"Round 2 Pass The Jungle!"Said Sever

Grimain run and search the bridge to go out and then he's accident meet the Vandilian Electric Eel.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Grimian and he's shoot laser to it.

"Fear the little eel aren't you?"Asked Kalus

And the another three Vandilian Electric Eels show up and go after Kalus.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kalus

Meanwhile...

"You take the bait for who is win the Kio Hakoko!?"Asked Hatch

"So far it's 10 to 1 to Grimian."Said Krokomodo

"Why would you-"Said Hatch

And then Grimian found the bridge and go to the finish line.

"The winner is Grimian!"Said Sever

"GRIMIAN!GRIMIAN!GRIMIAN!"Shouted Every Vandals

"Forget Kalus!I'll join on Grimian side!WOO-HOO!"Said Hatch and he's grab his moneybags and go to play with Krokomodo.

Later...

"This is the final round now!"Said Grimian

"But the winner is me!Vandal againts Vandal no laws no eels just-"Said Kalus

"WWWWWEEEEEE!"

"The Mega-Mosquitoes!"Said Kalus

The Mega-Mosquitoes attack them and Kalus jupm on one on them and ride to hit Grimian and he's jump out and kick him.

"Time to end this!"Said Kalus and he's go to his Fangore and Grimian run to his Prime Evil.

They both drive to hit each other first Kalus is look nearly to win but then Grimian drive to hit him and he's float out from his car.

"Now use the rage of you againts me!"Said Grimian and he's run to Kalus and try to punch him but he jump out and kick him,punch him and throw him hit the pillar.

Grimian grab the dirt and throw to Kalus's eyes and throw the broken pillar to him and take him down.

"Now I'm win now I'm the new Vandals Warlord now!"Said Grimian

"What're you waiting for?finish me!"Said Kalus

"NO!I want the rest of your life to live with shame AHAHAHAHA!"Laughed Grimian and Kalus pick his Fangore up and drive away.

"Grimian the great the true Vandals Warlord!"Said Sever

Later in the jungle...

"At the center of my planet I can built my return!"Said Kalus

At Berk...

"I'm in!"Said Astrid

"Me too!"Said Tuffnut

"Me three!"Said Ruffnut

"I HATE THAT PLANET!"Said Snotlout

"Let's go to Planet Vandal!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless go back to the lair with the other.

Later at the lair...

"Program the battle Key to go to Planet Vandal."Said Sage and she's give it to Hiccup

At center of Planet Vandal Kalus upgrade his Fangore to get revenge on Grimian.

"Smell like revenge!"Said Kalus

Meanwhile at Kalus's village...

"Vandals!the time to take the Earth is NOW!"Shouted Grimian

"YAY!"Shouted Every Vandals

In the jungle...

"Hold on!"Said Astrid and she's ride Stormfly to hide with the other.

"WOW!is that Kalus!?"Asked Ruffnut

"Let's follow him!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless follow Kalus with the other.

Later...

"GRIMIAN!"Shouted Kalus and he's drive his Fangore and come to challenge Grimian.

"Kio Hakoko is not over yet ape!"Said Kalus and he's show his upgrade version of Fangore to Grimian.

Grimian run to Prime Evil and drive to fight Kalus. Kalus use tail of Fangore throw a rock to Grimian

and he's shoot laser back to Kalus and Kalus grab the rock and throw to Grimian again and rock roll out from the village in front of the Dragon Force 5.

"We must get the Battle Key from that monkey boy!"Said Hiccup

"How?"Asked Astrid

"Yeah!that monkey have a laser he can kill us!"Said Fishlegs

"But I know what to do."Said Hiccup

In Kalus's village...

"Your time is over!"Said Grimian

"And your time never come!"Said Kalus and he's drive to fight Grimian and

Grimian shoot laser to him but Kalus jump his Fangore hit on Grimian's car.

And then the Dragon Force 5 come into the village.

"Astrid,Ruff,Tuff it's time for Deadly Zippleback!"Said Hiccup and he's use the fuser create the portal and Astrid with Ruffnut and Tuffnut ride thier dragons into the portal.

(Deadly Zippleback have neck,wings and fire-breath of Zippleback and body,legs and head of Deadly Nadder and both combine make it have three-headed

and three-tailed. Two heads on the side breath gas and one at mid breath fire.)

"Unite..."Said Astrid

"And Strike!"Said Astrid,Ruffnut and Tuffnut

Grimian shoot laser to Deadly Zippleback but it can't hurt and head of Ruffnut and Tuffnut breath gas and

head of Astrid make fire and burn Prime Evil of Grimian. Kalus throw a rock to Deadly Zippleback but Astrid grab it and throw back to Kalus.

"Don't thanks me Kalus."Said Astrid and the Deadly Zippleback turn back to be Stormfly,Barf and Belch.

"Hi!"Said Hiccup and use laser of helmet of Toothless grab the Battle Key from Grimian's hand.

"And goodbye!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless and open the portal back to Earth with the other.

"You want to finish the challenge so..."Said Kalus and grimian grab laser gun but it's don't have the energy to shoot now. Now Grimian surrender to Kalus.

"KALUS!KALUS!KALUS!"Shouted Every Vandals

"I knew you can do it Captain Kalus!"Said Hatch

"Now finish him Kalus!"Said Krokomodo

"According to Kio Hakoko it's your price for victory."Said Sever

"NO!I have better plan for you!be my second-in-command and live in my shadow with shame!"Said Kalus

"Oh thanks my lord!"Said Grimian

Later in the jungle Grimian contact to Krytus.

"It's not I who weak you in the battle!"Said Krytus

"Don't worry I'm his second-in-command now and..."Said Grimian

"And put you into the perfect place of my plan."Said Krytus

"I will not failed you again!"Said Grimian and he's shut down the hologram. 


	5. The Power Of Resistance

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 5 The Power Of Resistance

In the forest of Berk the Dragon Force 5 found the hurted Skrill and Ruffnut and Tuffnut want to take it back to the lair.

"Okay,okay we can take it back to the lair."Said Hiccup

"YAY!"Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut

"Hey wait!what's this?"Asked Ruffnut

"I don't know."Said Tuffnut

"It's look like somekind of sentient technology!"Said Astrid

Later at the lair...

"Hey look Sage!me and Tuff found this in the forest!"Said Ruffnut

"It's like a somekind of sentient technolgy."Said Tuffnut and he's show it to Sage and Tuffnut accident acitivate it and Sage grab it from him.

"It's the sentient cyber cell!"Said Fishlegs

Sage press it again and it's show Zemerik's message.

"To Dragon Force 5 I send this message to you for asking for help to for rebillions of Krytus on one of the Red Sentient Moons.

The rebillions of the Red Sark need your help before destroy by Krytus."Said Zemerik and he's disappear.

"If this is true you all must go to action."Said Sage

"If not?"Asked Snotlout

"He's sending you into a trap."Said Sage

Later at the Red Sentient Moon...

"WATCH OUT!"Shouted Astrid

"Red Sark are after us!"Said Snotlout

And then the magnetic bomb is explode and destroy the bridge and the Red Zurk.

"WOW!what was that!?"Asked Tuffnut

"It's like a magnetic bomb!"Said Fishlegs

"But where is is come from?"Asked Astrid

"Red Sark."Said Snotlout and he's see the Red Zurk destroy by another magnetic bomb at another bridge.

"Okay not Red Sark."Said Snotlout

"Must be the rebels!"Said Hiccup

"So where they are?"Asked Ruffnut

"From the scanner of my comlink they must be at THERE!"Said Fishlegs and he's point to the bunker on the mountain.

"Is that a bunker?"Asked Astrid

"I think it's bunker-like cave."Said Tuffnut and he and Ruffnut ride Barf and Belch with the other to the bunker.

"I correct it's bunker."Said Tuffnut

"So how could we gonna go inside?"Asked Astrid

"Aloud me to do it. HEY!OPEN THE DOOR!"Shouted Snotlout

"Aww..."Said Astrid

"Snotlout I think it's not work."Said Hiccup

"Umm... guys we got company!"Said Ruffnut and she's point to the Red Zurk.

"Fishlegs can you keep to watching them?"Asked Hiccup

"Yes I can."Said Fishlegs and he's ride Meatlug ot watch the Red Zurk.

And then the door is open and they're go inside.

"Hello?"Asked Hiccup

"Look like no one at here!"Said Astrid

And then the helmet of the dragons was pull to hit the pillar by magnet but Hiccup jump out from Toothless and...

"Whoever you are we're on your side believe me."Said Hiccup

"Why should I believe you organic?"Asked Purple Sark

Outside...

"WOW! Red Sark are everwhere must warn the other!"Said Meatlug and he's ride Meatlug go inside the bunker

and see the Purple Sark talk with his friends and he's sneaking to go behind the Purple Sark.

"So who are you?"Asked Hiccup

"I don't have a name."Said Purple Sark

"So... I will called you Blue-Eyes!"Said Ruffnut

"What's the idoit name like this!?"Asked Blue-Eyes (Purple Sark.)

"Hey your eyes are blue that's why I called you Blue-Eyes."Said Ruffnut

"So Blue-Eyes what're you doing here?"Asked Hiccup

"Hmm... back in to the time when the Purple Sark are everywhere serve both of Red and Blue Sentients I was just a new robot

but one day everything is change Krytus and his gang turn every Purple Sark to be Red Sark to serve only the Red Sentients

and he's use them to be the army in the war againts the Blue Sentients but before Krytus will found me I use the Battle Key

to escape from Planet Blue Sentient to the Red Sentient Moon and create this bunker to hide from Krytus and the Red Sark."Said Blue-Eyes

"WOW!"Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut

"Now you all 5 slaves of Krytus are my prisoners."Said Blue-Eyes

"Yes we are but we have 6 and we're not work for Krytus."Said Hiccup

"WHAT!?"Asked Blue-Eyes and Fishlegs grab him from behind and steal the magnet glove from him and give it to Hiccup and he's release all dragons

and head of Hookfang fall into tank of water and make it can't breath fire.

"HOOKFANG!"Shouted Snotlout amd he's go to hug Hookfang.

"Thanks Fishlegs."Said Hiccup

"Not for this time the Red Sark are come at here now!"Said Fishlegs

"FOOL!if you all are not work for Krytus you all are really idiot to bring the Red Sark to my bunker!"Said Blue-Eyes

"How could we gonna stop them?they're so many!"Said Astrid

"Give me the glove it's control everything in my bunker!"Said Blue-Eyes and he's use his glove close the door and go to his Purple Zelix and drive out from the secret door.

"Follow him!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless follow Blue-Eyes with the other.

"Blue-Eyes please us help you."Said Hiccup

"Forget it organic!"Said Blue-Eyes

The Red Sark Sentries shoot laser bomb to them and one of them is destroy Purple Zelix of Blue-Eyes

but he's jump out before it's explode.

"I change my mind I need your help now!"Said Blue-Eyes

"Snotlout you go and take him to Earth."Said Hiccup

"Why me?"Asked Snotlout

"Hookfang can't use fire-breath that's mean you can't fight."Said Hiccup

"Okay I'll take him to Earth."Said Snotlout and he's get Blue-Eyes and open the portal back to Earth.

In the forest of Berk...

"Where the heck am I?"Asked Blue-Eyes

"Welcome to Earth and this is the island called Berk."Said Snotlout and he's ride Hookfang to the lair.

Between the time to go to the lair Blue-Eyes scan and study every plants and animals and then

he's see the village and the most important he's see Purple Sark serve humans.

"The Purple Sark!but I thought-"Said Blue-Eyes "Gobber created all of them from the Sark Factory that created by Sage."Said Snotlout

At The Red Sentient Moon...

"Dead end!"Said Hiccup

"But the Red Sark not end with us."Said Tuffnut

"Because they gonna destroy us!"Said Ruffnut

And the Krytus arrive with the army of Red Zurk.

"Krytus!"Said Hiccup

"Hiccup!"Said Astrid

"It's Deadly Zippleback time!"Said Astrid

Hiccup use the fuser create the portal and Astrid,Ruffnut and Tuffnut ride thier dragons into the portal.

"Unite..."Said Astrid

"And Strike!"Said Astrid,Ruffnut and Tuffnut

Heads of Deadly Zippleback of Ruffnut and Tuffnut breath gas and head of Astrid breath fire and burn many of Red Zentners and Red Zurk.

"I will enjoy to destroy all of you!"Said Krytus and he's change his left arm to be sword.

"You gonna pass the Deadly Zippleback first Krytus!"Said Astrid and then the Deadly Zippleback turn back to be Stormfly,Barf and Belch.

"Oh great!"Said Astrid

"We're doomed!"Said Ruffnut

The Red Zurk drive Red Zentners come to help Krytus.

"Use the Zentners to defense!"Said Hiccup

Krytus throw many rocks to them but they can move out everytime.

At the lair...

"Sage are you have something to make dragon can breath fire with wet head?"Asked Snotlout

"No and what's happened?"Asked Sage

"THIS GUY!"Said Snotlout and Blue-Eyes show himself to Sage.

"WOW!the true living Blue Sentient!I thought Krytus killed all!"Said Blue-Eyes

"Purple Sark that's look like Zemerik!?but I didn't-"Said Sage

"It's this guy who is the rebel!"Said Snotlout

"So... who are you?"Asked Sage

"I'm umm... uh..."Said Blue-Eyes and he's decide to use the name that Ruffnut named him.

"Blue-Eyes my name is Blue-Eyes."Said Blue-Eyes

And then Sage sense that Krytus are fight with the Dragon Force 5.

"Sage what's happened?"Asked Snotlout

"My twin Krytus he's on the Red Sentient Moon. The Dragon Force 5 are in the great dangerous."Said Sage

"I have to go back!Hookfang can breath fire or not I gotta go and help them!"Said Snotlout

"No way!you can't againts Krytus without weapon but my car was destroyed too!"Asked Blue-Eyes

"It's called friendship something that robot didn't understand."Said Snotlout

"Yes I didn't understand untill this day."Said Blue-Eyes

"So... how could I-"Asked Blue-Eyes

"ROARRR!"

"What in the Multiverse is that!?"Asked Blue-Eyes and he's point to the Skrill.

"It's called dragons. They have many species this specie is called the Skrill."Said Snotlout

"I see you ride the dragon can I do that?"Asked Blue-Eyes

"You must make it's trust you first."Said Snotlout

"How?"Asked Blue-Eyes

"Close your eyes and put your hand to touch it's nose."Said Snotlout

Blue-Eyes close his eyes and go to touch the Skrill's nose.

"Now you name it."Said Snotlout

"Lightning it's your name."Said Blue-Eyes and Sage get sentient chip from helmet of Hookfang and put into helmet of Lightning.

At The Red Sentient Moon...

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn many Red Zentners and Red Zurk.

"They're too many!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot fire to the Red Zentners and Red Zurk.

"Fishlegs go to the portal this is order!"Said Hiccup

"Okay!"Said Fishlegs and he's ride Meatlug to the portal but the two Red Zurk drive follow him.

And then Blue-Eyes ride Lightning throught the portal.

"Fishlegs behind you!"Said Blue-Eyes and Lightning shoot electric to shock and destroy the two Red Zurk that come after Fishlegs.

"Follow me Hiccup and the other are in trouble!"Said Fishlegs and he's lead Blue-Eyes to rescue the other.

"Hey Krytus!"Said Fishlegs

"HMM?"

"Want the rebel here hs is!"Said Fishlegs and Blue-Eyes show himself.

"GRRAAA!"Shouted Krytus

Krytus jump and grab Blue-Eyes and try to re-program him to be Red Sark but he have the fire wall like Zemerik to help to don't turn to be Red Sark and it's turn to againts Krytus.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Krytus

"If I can't turn you to be Red Sark I will destroy you!"Said Krytus and he's change his arms to be swords and run to Blue-Eyes but

he's grab rock by use magnet glove and throw to him and he's fall on his car and both the Syfurious and Krytus destroy and Krytus go back to

Planet Red Sentient to re-create himself in re-spawn chamber.

"Dragon Force 5 go back to the portal and that's including you Blue-Eyes."Said Hiccup

"Yes sir captain."Said Blue-Eyes

Later at the lair...

"To Blue-Eyes!"Said Everyone

"You're like umm... uh...what's that again Sage?"Asked Blue-Eyes

"Family."Said Sage

"Yes family but just as you're organic."Said Blue-Eyes

"Oh c'mon organic or robot. We can be friend."Said Snotlout

"Yes you're right. Thanks guys."Said Blue-Eyes 


	6. Found! And Lost

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 6 Found!... And Lost

In The Maze Battle Zone...

"ZURK ATTACK!"Said Kyburi

"Back to the Earth portal is the best idea for now Hiccup."Said Snotlout

"We can't if we go Kyburi will follow us and located about Sage's place."Said Hiccup

"GET THEM!"Said Kyburi

"Sage the portal now!"Said Hiccup

"Lock the target now."Said Sage and she's open the portal and they're go to Desolate Battle Zone.

"Good is no Red Sark."Said Ruffnut

"Bad is no anyone!"Said Snotlout

"Wait!what's that!?"Asked Fishlegs

"It's look like a Diad!"Said Astrid

"The question is why this Diad are come to live at here?"Asked Fishlegs

"To getaway from the Red Sentients."Said Tuffnut

"And Vandals."Said Ruffnut

"I think it's not both of that look it's carry to shell of the Blue Sentient!"Said Fishlegs

"WHAT!?"Asked Everyone

"But I thought is the last the Blue Sentients!"Said Astrid

"Of course yes!because it's the empty shell!"Said Fishlegs

"Why that Diad want the Blue Sentient empty shell?"Asked Tuffnut

"Astrid you and Fishlegs go after Diad. If Kyburi come we will deal with her!"Said Hiccup

"understood."Said Astrid and she's ride Stormfly with Fishlegs to go after the Diad into his den.

"WOW!"Said Astrid and Fishlegs when he's see the many empty shells of the Blue Sentients.

They're go to look around and then they're meet the Diad.

"Don't worry we're humans. Friendly."Said Astrid

"So what's your name?"Asked Fishlegs

"Quardian."Said Quardian

"So what're do with these staffs?"Asked Astrid

"Not your business."Said Quardian

"Don't worry we're not slaves of the Red Sentients. We're the Dragon Force 5 we're fight the Red Sentients."Said Astrid

"I serve the Blue Sentient name Borealis follow me and all of your question will be anwser."Said Quardian

Outside...

"Where're they?"Asked Kyburi

"BOBEBOBEEP."

"I forgot that except Tors-10,Zemerik and Zug the other can said only Intruders Alert and and Warning."Said Kyburi

"We're here Kyburi."Said Hiccup and Toothless shoot fire to two Zentners and destroy them with Red Zurk inside.

"FIRER!"Shouted Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to Red Zentners ofRed Zurk and destroy them.

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and explode three Red Zentners with Red Zurk inside.

In Quardian's cavern...

"Do you where the minds are?"Asked Astrid

"No."Said Quardian

"I tell you too much now!"Said Quardian

"If this is a secret why did you told us?"Asked Fishlegs

"Because you two will died at here!"Said Quardian and he's press the button and imprisoned Fishlegs,Astrid,Stormfly and Meatlug into laser cage.

"HEY!"Said Astrid

"I'm sorry."Said Quardian

"I know what to do."Said Astrid and she's get on neck of Stormfly.

"Okay girl shoot that control!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot fire to the control and destroy the laser cage

but it's make the ceiling is fall and close the entrance.

"Oh great we're trap again!"Said Fishlegs

Outside Kyburi lost her Red Zurk army but then she's find Quardian and capture him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Quardian

"She's got the Diad!"Said Hiccup

"Follow her!"Said Snotlout and he's ride Hookfang with the other to follow Kyburi.

"I had lost my Zurk army but I gain my servant."Said Kyburi and she's go into the portal back to Planet Red Sentient.

"Oh great she's getaway!"Said Hiccup

"So where Fishlegs and Astrid?"Asked Ruffnut

"From my scanner they're below the million tons of rock in the cavern."Said Snotlout

"Let's ride!"Said Hiccup

At Planet Red Sentient in Kyburi's palace...

"Bring me my food!"Said Kyburi

"Come here Mistress Kyburi."Said Quardian and he's drag the green slug to her.

"Umm... I never eat energy of life before or green before. FOOL!I need the red energy power!"Said Kyburi

"Yes sir Mistress!"Said Quardian ad he let the green slug go and it's slice away.

At Desolate Battle Zone...

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and belch make fireto explode the rocks but it can't work.

"It's not work!"Said Ruffnut

"I think I have an idea new fusion Snotlout let's fuse our dragons into Monstrous Fury!"Said Hiccup and he's use the fuser to create the portal and

and he's ride Toothless with Snotlout into the portal.

"Unite..."Said Hiccup

"And Strike!"Said Snotlout

(Monstrous Fury have head,and body of Monstrous Nightmare and wings,legs and fire-breath of Night Fury.

And Monstrous Fury can burn it's body like Monstrous Nightmare but fire that burn is blue.)

"FIRER!"Shouted Hiccup and Snotlout and Monstrous Fury shoot fire to the rocks and explode the rocks and go inside

the cavern of Quardian with Ruffnut and Tuffnut to rescue Fishlegs and Astrid.

"WOW!Sage you gonna don't believe this we found the many empty of the Blue Sentients!I will upload the location in 3... 2..."Said Hiccup

"STOP!we can't let anyone know about this place even me!"Said Sage

"Don't worry the guy who know is the Diad name Quardian."Said Fishlegs

"Is it the same Diad that captaured by Kyburi?"Asked Ruffnut

"Oh don't tell me..."Said Astrid

"We gonna rescue that Diad before he will tell Kyburi about this place!Sage program the Battle Key and bring us to Planet Red Sentient!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless

into the portal but it's send them back to Earth.

At the lair...

"Sage what're you-"Asked Hiccup

"I must erase your memory first if you all are capture so anyone of you willl tell about the location of that Diad."Said Sage

"But that Diad is in thr great danger!we must-"Said Astrid

"I know I will send Blue-Eyes into this mission first."Said Sage

"WHAT!?"Asked Everyone

"Sont worry I have the advance fire wall like Zemerik remember Krytus can't turn me to be Red Sark."Said Blue-Eyes and he's ride Lightning and open the portal to

Planet Red Sentient to rescue Qaurdian.

"Now let's start to erase your memory."Said Sage

At Planet Red Sentient Krytus come to Kyburi's palace to get the anwser from Qaurdian that what are he doing alone at Desolate Battle Zone.

"Now tell me what your mission is!?"Asked Krytus

"Be the keeper..."Said Quardian

"WHAT?"Asked Krytus

"Blue..."Said Quardian

"The keeper of what!?"Asked Krytus

"ROARRR!"

"Hi Krytus!"Said Blue-Eyes and he's grab Quardian out from the laser net.

"You're safe now."Said Blue-Eyes

"ZURK AFTER HIM!"Shouted Krytus and te Red Zurk drive thier Red Zentners after Blue-Eyes.

Meanwhile...

"AH!I need to kick Red Sentients butt now!"Said Ruffnut

"So let's ride!"Said Astrid

"And find Blue-Eyes and Quardian before Krytus."Said Hiccup

"THERE!they're at that cliff!"Shouted Fishlegs

"Let's help them!"Said Astrid

At the cliff...

"I got you now human!"Said Kyburi

"Oh... where are back up that Sage promise?"Asked Ble-Eyes

"We're here!"Said Asrid and Stormfly shoot fire to Kyburi and

she's fall from cliff and destroyed and go back to re-spawn chamber in her palace to re-create herself.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Krytus and he's shoot spikes from his car to Hiccup and Toothless and drive away.

"Snotlout the cave!"Said Fishlegs

"I got it!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to entrance and exit and imprisoned Krytus in the cave.

"Now let's get back to Earth!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other back to Earth.

"Thanks for helped me bu I gotta go back to continue my mission."Said Quardian

"We want to do but we can't remember about your location."Said Hiccup

"Or even who you are."Said Astrid

And the Sage arrive with the Mobi.

"What!the Blue Sentient that alive!"Said Quardian

Later...

"I had program this Battle Key to send you back to noble mission."Said Sage

"But my secret-"Said Quardian

"Will be save with me."Said Sage

"Yes of course."Said Quardian and he's walk into the portal back to Desolate Battle Zone and continue his mission.

At the lair...

"Are you sure about this Sage?"Asked Fishlegs

"Yes if Krytus capture me and ask me about Quardian he will don't get any answer from me."Said Sage and Fishlegs erase her memory about Quardian.

In Desolate Battle Zone at Quardian's cavern...

"Someday master. Someday."Said Quardian and he's look to the Blue Sentient shell of Borealis. 


	7. Deep Freeze

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 7 Deep Freeze

In Giant Plant Battle Zone the Dragon Force 5 defeat the Vandals and seal this zone.

"My Fangore will crush your bones!"Said Kalus

"Guys remember don't move and the plants won't hear us."Said Hiccup

The Giant Plants heard noise of Kalus and his minions and shoot rock-like spore to them.

"Let's go back to Earth guys!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless into the portal back to Earth with the other.

"ROARRR!"

Later at the lair...

"So how could we gonna find the pot?"Asked Astrid

"Yeah!dig into those ice volcano!?"Asked Ruffnut

"Of course!"Said Hiccup

"WHAT!?"Asked Everyone

"The Whispering Death. Maybe it can use it's mouth dig into the ice volcano and fins the pot."Said Hiccup

"But sorry are you see anyone in Berk ride that dragon?"Asked Snotlout

"No but maybe she ride."Said Hiccup

"OH NO!OH NO!don't say her name!"Said Astrid

"Don't worry I will not say her name. For this time."Said Hiccup

"So are you know where she is?"Asked Fishlegs

"Umm... no!but maybe Trader Johann is know."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless to the harbor.

"Hi Trader Johann."Said Hiccup

"Hiccup and Toothless!what're surprise!HAHAHA!Stoick said you and your friends have

the many adventures in the place that called Multiverse. And Stoick and Gobber sell the things that called Sark to me."Said Trader Johann

"My dad and Gobber sell the alien robots to you!?"Asked Hiccup

"Of course yes to buy sword and pant."Said

"WOW!so are you see this girl?"Asked Hiccup and he's show her picture.

"AHHH!I see her before."Said Trader Johann

"Where!?"Asked Hiccup

"First at Roman Empire,second at China and third at-"Said Trader Johann

"Okay what is the last place that you saw her?"Asked Hiccup

"Normandy and I see her ride the Whispering Death."Said Trader Johann

"Normandy not far too much."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless back to the lair.

Later at Normandy...

"Hi Heather."Said Hiccup

"Hiccup what's a surprise!?"Asked Heather

"Yeah,yeah but we need your help!"Said Hiccup

"For what!"Said Heather

"Protect our planet from the evil alien-invaders."Said Hiccup

"AHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Heather

"Seriously!?"Asked Hiccup

"WHAT!?is this true!?"Asked Heather

"Of course it's true."Said Hiccup and he's show her the Mobi

"WOW!"Said Heather go to pack her staffs and go inside the Mobi with her dragon and Sage create her Shockersuit and give the Sentient Chip

from helmet of Barf and Belch to Heather's Whispering Death.

"So what's your dragon name?"Asked Hiccup

"DrillDoom."Said Heather

"Great name!"Said Snotlout

"Ruffnut,Tuffnut you stay here with Sage and Blue-Eyes fot the other let's ride!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other and enter into Ice Battle Zone.

In Ice Battle Zone...

"This is cool!"Said Heather

"Snotlout anything from your scanner?"Asked Hiccup

"Yes the pot is this way follow me."Said Snotlout and he's ride Hookfang with the other to find the terrafroming pot but

they didn't know that one of Red Sark Sentries that send by Krytus is watching them.

"It's down there!one miles from the place that we stand!"Said Snotlout

"Okay me and my boy will handle this!"Said Heather

"Your boy?"Asked Astrid

"I think she's talk about DrillDoom."Said Hiccup

"Okay boy here we GO!"Said Heather and DrillDoom use it's mouth to dig into the ground.

"Guys we got a problem!Krytus and the Red Sentients are come to this way!"Said Fishlegs

"Snotlout you stay here with Heather. Me,Astrid and Fishlegs will go get Krytus out from here."Said Hiccup

"I'm keeping eyes on you Heather!"Said Asrid and she's ride Stormfly with the other to fight Krytus and his team.

And then they're found Kytren and he's lure them to the trap.

"We must keep them away from the pot!"Said Hiccup

"Understood."Said Fishlegs

Krylox drive his Synatuar to attack them but accident hit at ice fountain and freeze him and his car.

"Wait!guys check this out!"Said Astrid

"Ice gider!"Said Hiccup

"Do you think like I'm thinking?"Asked Astrid

"Of course."Said Hiccup

"Get them!"Said Krytus

Meanwhile Heather and DrillDoom dig into the ice and then...

"Okay girl I will finish the job!"Said Snotlout

"Wait!what did you said?"Asked Heather

"FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to the ground and melt it and they're fall into the ice tunnel.

"This is awesome!"Said Heather

"Hiccup I upload you the map now so you can follow me!"Said Snotlout and slide in the carvern with Hookfang,DrilDoom and Heather.

Meanwhile...

"They're trick us to get us out from their real mission!"Said Kyburi

"You and Kytren follow me. Krylox,Kyrosys you get them."Said Krytus and he's drive to find Snotlout and Heather.

"Let's take these guys down and go to meet Snotlout and Heather."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other pass the ice fountain.

Krylox and Kyrosys follow them and the freeze,float out from the fountain and hit on ground,destroyed them and back to

Planet Red Sentient to re-create themselves in thier re-spawn chambers.

In ice tunnel...

"WOO-HOO!"Said Heather

"Heather behind you!"Said Snotlout

"Teach them a lesson boy!"Said Heather and DrillDoom use it's tail hit them but she's missed all.

"FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to Kytren but he's just nearly destroy.

"The new member of the Dragon Force 5?"Asked Krytus

"Heather nice to meet you. And your vehicle look awesome!"Said Heather

"HEY!are you on our side!?"Asked Snotlout

"Oh c'mon I'm just interest in the sentient technology."Said Heather and DrillDoom shoot fire to Krytus but's drive back before it's will burn him.

"I detect something below this tunnel 500 meters."Said Kyburi

"Destroy them and investigate!"Said Krytus

"Umm... Snotlout we got a problem!how could we gonna go to fight way if we're still silde?"Asked Heather

"Try to fly!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang try to fly up and it's work.

"Now your turn Heather!"Said Snotlout

"Fly up boy!"Said Heather and DrillDoom fly up follow Snotlout to the right tunnel and go down to find the pot.

At the other tunnel...

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Astrid

"THIS-IS-NOT-AWESOME!"Said Fishlegs

"ROARRR!"

And then they're meet Heather and Snotlout.

"WOO-HOO!who's want another round!?"Asked Heather

"She's crazy!"Said Snotlout

"Wait!look!"Said Hiccup and he's point to the pyramid!

"Blue-Eyes you got this?"Asked Hiccup

At the lair...

"Totally."Said Blue-Eyes

"And you have company now!"Said Ruffnut

At the carvern...

"Is that?"Asked Kyburi

"The terrafroming pot!destroy it!don't let Sage create her new civilization!"Said Krytus

And then the mysterious miissiles ceom from unknown and destroy Kytren and Kyburi and they're go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create themselves in re-spawn chambers.

"WHAT!?"Asked Krytus

And then Hiccup ride Toothless and shoot fire to Krytus and he's float out from his car and Heather ride DrillDoom to bite him and drill him in it's mouth and destroy him

and he's go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create himself in re-spawn chambers.

And the Mobi is show up and shoot the missiles to them by the mutated robots.

Heather grab the door of Mobi,open it and destroy the mutated robots.

"WOW!you're great Heather!"Said Hiccup and this's make Astrid jealous.

"So what are they?"Asked Fishlegs

"It's like somekind of mutated robots that mix with Blue Sentient DNA."Said Blue-Eyes

"But they don't have anything like my people!"Said Sage

At the carvern...

"WHAT!?"Asked Hiccup

"Yes they're gonna eat to the core of the Battle Zone and then..."Said Sage

"Which they will."Said Tuffnut

"It's will create the interdimensional black hole!"Said Sage

"And destroy every planets including Earth too."Said Blue-Eyes

"We must stop them!"Said Hiccup

"How?"Asked Astrid

"Blowing sky high!"Said Snotlout

"Seriously!?"Asked Astrid

"Wait!if these mutants are operated in the corruption program maybe..."Said Heather

"Change thier program!"Said Ruffnut

"And make themselves terminate!"Said Sage

"Awesome!"Said Heather

"Let's get to that terrafroming pot now!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other to the terrafroming pot.

Snotlout go to drive the Mobi.

"Astrid and Fishlegs go to destroy the mutated robots!"Said Hiccup

"Let's ride!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot fire to mutated robots.

Fishlegs ride Meatlug and it's shoot fire to the mutated robots.

"3... 2... 1!"Said Snotlout and he's shoot Hiccup and Heather out from the Mobi.

Hiccup use the fuser create the portal and he and Heather ride thier dragons go into the portal.

"Unite..."Said Hiccup

"And Strike!"Said Heather

"So we call this..."Said Heather

"Whispering Fury!"Said Hiccup and he's and Heather ride it's pass into the terraforming pot and re-program the mutaed robots and terminate them.

"Yes!"Said Hiccup

"We did it!"Said Heather

Astrid see that Heather is no longer her rival now (About something.) and give more trust to her.

"Let's go home guys!"Said Hiccup and he's open the portal and go back to the Earth with the other

and the terrafroming pot is disappear in earthquake.

Later at the lair...

"Sorry Sage about the terrafroming pot."Said Hiccup

"It's the best civilization need the time to built."Said Sage

"But I have a gift for you Sage."Said Heather and she's give her the pasitron tree.

"The pasitron tree!the resemble of peach of the Blue Sentient. Thanks Heather."Said Sage

"So Heather can I talk to you for a moment?"Asked Astrid

"Of course Astrid."Said Heather

"So I see you now that you can be trust and I will sorry for-"Said Astrid

"No Astrid I lie to you,trick to you and your friends many I'm sorry for that."Said Heather

"Past let be past."Said Astrid

"Yes you're right."Said Heather

"But I will never let you make Hiccup fall for you anymore!"Said Astrid

"Look like you have a crush on him!"Said Heather

"What!?how dare you!?"Asked Astrid

"Catch me if you can."Said Heather and she's runaway.

"Come back here you... you..."Said Astrid amd she's run after Heather.

"You what?"Asked Heather

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Yell out Astrid 


	8. Lord Of Kharamanos

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 8 Lord Of Kharamanos

At Planet Kharamanos...

"This place is creepy!"Said Fishlegs

"Yep. Silence,no people yes!really creepy!"Said Astrid

"Speaking of silence is Blue-Eyes is with us?"Asked Snotlout and then Blue-Eyes show up with Lightning.

"Blue-Eyes we team don't work alone."Said Hiccup

"The Sark are the ultimate team and I come here to detect the signal to find the Planet Red Sentient."Said Blue-Eyes

"Hiccup he's right we must detect the signal and go to Planet Red Sentient."Said Astrid

And then Blue-Eyes find the signal and open the portal and ride Lightning go in with the other but it's send them to Planet Vandal.

"Wait!jungle!?"Asked Hiccup

"OH NO!OH NO!not this planet!"Said Snotlout

"Vandals!"Shouted Fishlegs and he's point the Vandals that drive to them.

"I hate this planet!"Said Snotlout

"ROARRR!"

"Blue-Eyes!what's happened to your calculation program!?"Asked Snotlout

"No it's fine but I think my calculation is threw off."Said Blue-Eyes

"What does it's diffenrent between your calculation is wrong and you make a mistake!?"Asked Astrid

"And can you give us a hand to beat the Vandals?"Asked Hiccup

"Soon I just want to look these organic. They're look primative but can drive the vehicles!"Said Blue-Eyes

Hiccup ride Toothless and shoot fire to the Vandals. Astrid shoot pikes from tail of Stormfly to the Vandals.

But the one of the Vandals drive back to Kalus's village.

"Oh great it's go back to tell Kalus!"Said Astrid

"If you help us Blue-Eyes it won't getaway!"Said Snotlout

"We must go back before Kalus will come!"Said Hiccup

"I won't go anywhere untill I discovered the source of this signal."Said Blue-Eyes

"Are you crazy!?"Asked Fishlegs

"He's right I'll stay here with him you guys go back to Earth."Said Hiccup

"You don't have to do this organic."Said Blue-Eyes

"We're Dragon Force 5 we won't left anyone behind."Said Hiccup

"That's mean you gotta watch Hiccup's back too not only your own!"Said Astrid she's open the portal back to Earth with the other.

Hiccup ride Toothless with Blue-Eyes to find the source of the signal and it's lead them to the Vehicles Factory of the Vandals and found the slaves of the Vandals.

At Kalus's village...

"WHAT!?the sub-specie pass the plains of the coldarus!?"Asked Kalus and

"Yes Captain Kalus!"Said The Croc-like Vandal

"We must destroy them before the find our secret!PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"Shouted Kalus

Meanwhile at Secret Factory of the Vandals...

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed The Kharamanos

"You Kharamanos not work fast!"Said The Croc-like Vandal

And then one of Kharamanos accident see Hiccup and Blue-Eyes.

"Get back to work!"Said Croc-like Vandal and he's shoot electric form his pike to the Kharamanos.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Kharamanos

"Are you see what that mutant did to him?"Asked Blue-Eyes

"Of course."Said Hiccup

"We must help them out of here!"Said Blue-Eyes and he's run down and fight the Vandals and they're runaway.

"Your glove are great!"Said Kharamanos

"Thank you!"Said Blue-Eyes

"I'm Tromp."Said Tromp

In the jungle...

"The sub-specie must know about our secret factory and come to destroy it!"Said Kalus

"And free the Kharamanos!"Said Grimian

"That is not good for us!"Said Hatch

"The sub-creatures will paid for this!"Said Kalus

At the Secret Factory of the Vandals...

"The Vandals had kidnapped us and forced us to built the vehicles for them. We need to go back to home."Said Tormp and

he's show them the hologram of the city that he and the Kharamanos once live.

"We're the engineers not warroirs but you Blue-Eyes you are both Scientist and Warrior!can you lead us?"Asked Tromp

"I see your planet before and you will see it again!"Said Blue-Eyes

"Blue-Eyes!Kalus and Vandals go straight to here!we gotta go back to Earth now!"Said Hiccup

"I will never leave these super-engineers with those freak mutants!"Said Blue-Eyes

"But we out of numbers!"Said Hiccup

"What about the Dragon Force 5 code?no one get left behind!are the Kharamanos no one!?"Asked Blue-Eyes

"Good point. We will stay bu we need the Kharamanos to help us fight too!"Said Hiccup

"Yes we will help you. Now we too long to be the slaves of the Vandals!we will fight for freedom!"Said Tromp

"YAY!"Shouted Every Kharamanos

"Now he is incharge. Hiccup is my leader."Said Blue-Eyes

"But Blue-Eyes are you not the leader!?"Asked Tromp

"Trust me Hiccup is our best path!"Said Blue-Eyes

"Yes we're wait for your order Captain Hiccup!"Said Tromp

"I have a plan now."Said Hiccup

Later...

"This gonna be fun!"Said Grimian

"Show no mercy ATTACK!"Shouted Kalus

And then Hiccup ride Toothless with Blue-Eyes to attack Kalus and his minions.

"They're fool!did they think they can stop us!?"Asked Hatch

"Sorry to break that idea Hatch but..."Said Hiccup and he's use the fuser create the portal and ride Toothless inside with Blue-Eyes and Lightning and fuse thier dragons.

"Unite..."Said Hiccup

"And Strike!"Said Hiccup and Blue-Eyes

"Behold the Night Skrill!"Said Hiccup

(Night Skrill have head,tail and wings of Night Fury and body,legs and fire-breath of Skrill.)

"They're fuse their dragons!"Said Kalus and he's drive his Fangore to fight them.

The Night Skrill shoot electric from it's tail to Grimian and Kalus and they both float out from the Prime Evil and Fangore and

they're fly back to the factory and lure the Vandals to go with them.

"Now we got you!sub-specie!"Said Grimain

And the Night Skrill turn back to be Toothless and Lightning.

"FIRER!"Said Kalus and Every Vandals shoot pikes to them and they're drive to the trap of the Kharamanos then...

"NOW!"Shouted Hiccup and the Kharamanos ambush Hatch and steal his Scarib.

"Captain Kalus!the Kharamanos ambush us!"Said Hatch

"WHAT!?"Asked Kalus

"Let's help them!"Said Hiccup and Toothless shoot fire to Prime Evil of Grimian.

Blue-Eyes ride Lightning after Sever and Krokomodo and Lightning shoot fire from it's mouth and burn the Water Slaughter and Riptile.

The many of the Vandals vehicles are steal by the Kharamanos and the use the remote control to control them and use to chase after Kalus and his minions.

"TROMP!TROMP!TROMP!"Shouted Every Kharamanos

"Look like the Kharamanos have leader now!but not for long!"Said Kalus

And then they're throw a chain to Kalus and shoot the tank with chain out and it's drag Kalus away.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kalus

"This is not good at all!"Saic Hatch

"Retreat!"Said Krokomodo and he's drive back to Kalus's village with the other.

"We must get the Kharamanos out of here before Kalus will return with more Vandals!"Said Hiccup

"I will get all of you out from here follow me."Said Blue-Eys and he's open the portal and go to Planet Kharamanos with Hiccup and every Kharamanos.

Later at Planet Kharamanos...

"Thank you for rescue us from the Vandals!"Said Tromp

"No problem."Said Blue-Eyes

"But why did you help us?"Asked Tromp

"Umm... uh... Hiccup we must go!"Said Blue-Eyes and he's ride Lightning to the portal back to Earth.

"I'm gonna missed you guys."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless follow Blue-Eyes into the portal.

And Tromp is smile to them. 


	9. Stone Cold Warrior

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 9 Stone Cold Warrior

In Satellite Battle Zone...

"He's coming!"Said Kytren

"Let's bak to Planet Red NOW!"Shouted Krytus and he's drive his Syfurious away with with Kytren and Kyburi.

And then the golem show himself and go to fight the Dragon Force 5.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Ruffnut

"FIRER!"Shouted Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to the golem but he's not hurt anymore.

"This guy is so... WOW!"Said Snotlout

Meanwhile...

"Wait!did he is follow us?"Asked Krytus

"NO!he's not!"Said Kytren

"Get back to the cliff!"Said Krytus and drive back with Kytren and Kyburi to find the golem.

"Now let watch the view first."Said Kyburi

Down the cliff...

"WOW!big guy we not do anything to make you angry!"Said Fishlegs

"Give me back the Power Core Stone NOW!"Shouted The Golem

"Umm... I don't know who you are but we know the guys who stole it."Said Astrid and she's point to Krytus and his team.

"I'm Rawkus and I need my power core stone back!"Said Rawkus

"Calm down we know where it is with them!"Said Tuffnut

"They must paid for this!"Said The Rawkus and he's ride Grindstone follow Krytus and his team with the Dragon Force 5 but then...

"Need... energy... source!"Said Rawkus and he's walk to Snotlout and Hookfang and grab Sentient Chip from helmet of Hookfang and put into his core.

"Hey give Sentient Chip of my dragon back!"Said Snotlout

"ROARRR!"

"Okay,okay you can borrow it!"Said Snotlout and Rawkus ride follow Krytus and his team.

"Come back here!"Said Rawkus

"Hey wait!we can-"Said Fishlegs and Rawkus pick his sickle out and control the rock to hit the FIshlegs and Meatlug.

"AHHHHHH!"Shouted Fishlegs

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and explode him out from Grindstone and the Sentient Chip is fall from his core.

And Hiccup ride Toothless to him.

"What're you waiting for now?"Asked Rawkus

"I just want to ask to help you."Said Hiccup

"I don't need your help!"Said Rawkus and he's grab the Sentient Chip and put back in his core.

"If I don't get the Power Core Stone back that is mean the end of the Multiverse!"Said Rawkus

Meanwhile...

"Almost there to Planet Red Sentient!"Said Krytus

"Kyburi are the golem still following us?"Asked Kytren and Kyburi go look behind but not see Rawkus.

"NO!he's gone!"Said Kyburi

"Dragon Force 5!"Said Krytus and he's drive back with Kytren and Kyburi to find Rawkus.

Meanwhile...

"You won't go anywhere with that Sentient Chip!"Said Hiccup

And then Krytus shoot pikes from his car to them.

"Krytus!"Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut

Rawkus drive to them and Krytus and his team drive to the portal to Planet Red Sentient.

"C'mon let us help you!"Said Fishlegs

"Don't undestand of NO!?"Aslked Rawkus and he's use his sickle pick rock up and throw to Fishlegs and use it to make a wall between him and the Dragon Force 5.

And Fishlegs ride Meatlug follow Rawkus to Planet Red Sentient.

"Fishlegs!"Said Hiccup

"Fishlegs do you copy!?"Asked Astrid

"C'mon answer us!"Said Ruffnut

"What's happened?"Asked Tuffnut

"FISHLEGS!"Shouted Hiccup

At Planet Red Sentient...

"Hold up!that is the Red Sentients Palace!"Said Fishlegs

"I don't need anyone!"Said Rawkus and he's use his sickle pick the rock up and throw to FIshlegs and Meatlug.

"Oh this is not good!"Said Fishlegs

At the lair...

"Good or bad can't use for Rawkus because he's not on any side of Blue or Red Sentients."Said Sage

"He's bad he's stole Sentient Chip of my dragon!"Said Snotlout

"Whatever we must help him without the Power Core Stone he will sleep 1000 years and Krytus will destroy him and rule the Multiverse."Said Sage

At Planet Red Sentient...

Three Red Zurk drive Red Zentners to fight Rawkus but he's use his sickle pick rock up and throw to

three Red Zentners and destroy them with Red Zurk inside and Rawkus ride inside the palace.

"That's awesome!"Said Rawkus

And then the door is close and trap Rawkus inside the palace.

"That can't be good!"Said Fishlegs and he's ride Meatlug to the palace.

"If you want to survive thieves!give me back the Power Core Stone!"Said Rawkus and he's hit door and try to break inside and then Kryrosys shoot fire from his wheels to him.

Krylox drive Synatuar to Rawkus but he's pick his car up and throw away.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Krylox

Now Rawkus is so really weak.

"It's working now let's finish him!"Said Krytus and he's jump down with Kytren and Kyburi and to destroy Rawkus and then...

"ROARRR!"

"FIRER!"Said Fishlegs and Meatlug shoot fire to Vylirex and Venikus but Kytren and Kyburi jump out first.

"I said I don't need your help!"Said Rawkus

"No one can't leave without helping trust me."Said Fishlegs and he's give Rawkus a hand and then

Krytus shoot pikes from his car to the wall and it's fall on Rawkus,Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Krytus and Kyburi

Later outside...

"Astrid get ready to fusion!"Said Hiccup and he's use the fuser create the portal and Astrid,Ruffnut and tuffnut ride thier dragons inside and fuse them to be Deadly Zippleback.

"Unite..."Said Astrid

"And Strike!"Said Astrid,Ruffnut and Tuffnut

The Deadly Zippleback head of Ruffnut and Tuffnut breath gas and mid head of Astrid breath fire,destroy the door and go inside with the other to rescue Rawkus and Fishlegs.

Hiccup ide Toothless and it's shoot fire to Krytus and the Power Core Stone float out from his car but Krytus is not destroy or float out from his car.

"NO!"Shouted Krytus

And Hiccup ride Toothless to free Fishlegs.

"Give the stone to him I gonna deal with Krytus!"Said Hiccup

"Rawkus!"Said Fishlegs ad he's get Sentient Chip of Hookfang out and put the Power Core Stone back.

"ROARRR!"

"ZURK ATTACK!"Shouted Krytus and the Red outside drive Red Zentners to the palace to help the Red Sentient 5.

Rawkus run to Krytus and punch him throught the Syfurious and destroy him and he's go back to his re-spawn chamber to re-create himself.

And then he's turn to Kyburi and punch her out from her car and throw her car too Kytren and Kyrosys and he's grab Synthrax of Kyrosys and throw to Krylox.

They all had been destroyed and go back to thier re-spawn chambers to re-create themselves.

"Yes!we won!"Said Astrid and the the Deadly Zippleback turn back to be Stormfly,Barf and Belch.

"Okay but the Red Sentients are destroyed now."Said Astrid

"Yes but-"Said Tuffnut

"What about those Red Zurk?"Asked Ruffnut amd she's point to army of Red Zurk that drive to them.

"I know the shortcut!"Said Rawkus and he's pick the wall by use his sickle and go out with the Dragon Force 5 before the Red Zurk come

and they're go to portal to the Satellite Battle Zone.

"WOW!Rawkus that was awesome!"Said Hiccup

"I'm glad that you're on our side!"Said Astrid

"This time. Nextime who's know."Said Rawkus and he's ride Grindstone but before he will go...

"But thanks for... you know what."Said Rawkus and Fishlegs smile to him and Rawkus ride away. 


	10. The Shadow Zone

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 10 The Shadow Zone

At Lava Battle Zone...

"Fishlegs behind you!"Said Astrid

"WOW!"Said Fishlegs and he's ride Meatlug up and to get out from the lava ball and split out from the lava pound.

Astrid ride Stormfly up to getaway from the lava ball. Heather ride DrillDoom hit Kyburi but

she's get out before and make new Venikus and go fight again.

"Take this you Red Sentient!"Said Blue-Eyes and Lightning shoot fire to Krylox and he's go to his re-spawn chamber and re-create himself.

"Krytus re-spawn chamber must be here somewhere!"Said Hiccup and Krytus shoot pikes from Syfurious to him and Toothless but Toothless fly up first.

"Thanks buddy!"Said Hiccup and he's use the fuser create the portal and he's ride Toothless go inside with Fishlegs and Meatlug

and fuse thier dragons to be Night Gronckle.

"Unite..."Said Hiccup

"And Strike!"Said Hiccup and Fishlegs

After fuesd thier dragons they was accidet drag into the place that known as Shadow Zone by Rawkus.

"Okay what is this place?"Asked Fishlegs

"This is the Shadow Zone the reflection the the Battle Zones."Said Rawkus

"Rawkus what're you doing here?"Asked Hiccup

"I bring you two to come here to... help me."Said Rawkus

"Okay what're you need us to do?"Asked Fishlegs

"Help me search the lost minds of the Blue Sentients."Said Rawkus

"But our friends need us!they're fight the Red Sentients!"Said Hiccup

"I know and I freeze the time so they won't know where are you going but I will did in the emergency only!"Said Rawkus

"And is this the emergency!?"Asked Fishlegs

"We gotta go now. I will tell you more between we're search the minds of the Blue Sentients. Let's ride!"Said Rawkus and

he's ride Grindstone with Hiccup and Fishlegs.

Later Rawkus explain eveyrthing to them.

"Hey found the signal!"Said Fishlegs

"We're on the right way!follow the signal!"Said Rawkus

"Umm... Rawkus what are those things?"Asked Hiccup

"The Shadow Speeders!they're the travelers that accident lost in the Multiverse and stay too long in the Shadow Zone

but my physical is different from you two so I won't turn to be the Shadow Speeders."Said Rawkus

"So... if we're live at here too long we will be like that!?"Asked Hiccup

"Of course yes and then don't let them touch you and your dragons. You two will turn to be like them!"Said Rawkus

The Shadow Speeders shoot the Shadow Bombs to them and it's accident hit right leg of Night Gronckle.

"ROARRR!"

"Hang on buddy!"Said Hiccup

And then the three portals are open and they're go throught to the mid portal to the Flying Ruin Battle Zone.

And Hiccup and Fishlegs are see the statue of Snotlout's ancestor.

"Wait!we're destroyed the statue!"Said Hiccup

"In the Shadow Zone something will be different. Keep moving!"Said Rawkus and he's ride his Grindstone with Hiccup and Fishlegs.

And then the Shadow Speeders come and attack them again.

"What're they want from us!?"Asked Fishlegs

"They're the mindless creatures. They're think only to destroy things that not look like them."Said Rawkus

"Thanks for tell!now I'm really more afraid!"Said Fishlegs

They're jump from the Flying Ruin to another Flying Ruin but the Shadiw Speeders still follow them.

"WAIT!how could they follow us!?"Asked Hiccup

"They don't have any physical laws. That can make them do everything they're want."Said Rawkus

And then they're found the portal and escape to the Shadow Crystal Battle Zone.

"Watch out for the crystal rain!"Said Fishlegs

The many crystals are fall on them but they can move out everytime before they get hit the crystal.

And then they're find the portal but Hiccup can't detect the signal from it.

"I thnk this is not the portal that-"Said Hiccup and then the ground is break and they're fall down and then...

"Look!that must be the true portal!"Said Fishlegs

"I think so I can detect the signal from it!"Said Hiccup and he's ride into the portal with Fishlegs and Rawkus

and the portal is bring them to the shadow version of the lair.

"The lair!?"Asked Fishlegs

"Look!it's Sage!"Said Hiccup and he's run to her with Fishlegs and Rawkus.

"Did you think-"Asked Fishlegs

"Only way to find out go into her head!"Said Rawkus and he's shoot laser from his eyes and bring Hiccup and Fishlegs into Sage's head with him.

"WOW!the minds of all Blue Sentients!"Said Fishlegs

"The minds are in Sage's head!"Said Hiccup

"You must find the shells and restre the minds!if not they will be destroy forever!"Said Rawkus

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Hiccup and Fishlegs and they're start to turn to be the Shadow Speeders.

"You stay at here too long!"Said Rawkus and he's get them out from Sage's head and open the portal and the Shadow Speeders come throught it.

"You two go!I will deal with them!"Said Rawkus

"But-"Said Hiccup

"You can't stay here!now GO!"Said Rawkus and he's go to fight the Shadow Speeders.

Hiccup and Fishlegs ride Night Gronckle throught the portal back to Lava Battle Zone.

"AH!I can't believe that I feel good to see the Red Sentients!"Said Hicup and the Night Gronckle shot fire to Kytren

and destroy him and he's go back to his re-spawn chamber to re-create himself.

"Fear of me and my killer Venikus human!"Said Kyburi

"And you gonna fear this!"Said Astrid and Stormfly turn back and shoot fire to Kyburi and destroy her and

she's go back to Planet Red Senient to her re-spawn chamber to re-create herself.

"Krylox get your re-spawn chamber back to the Planet Red Sentient now!"Said Krytus

Kryrosys shoot fire form the wheels of his Synthrax to Hiccup and Fishlegs that're Night Gronckle but the can move out everytime.

Krylox program his re-spawn chamber to go follow him back to Planet Red Sentient.

"This is not over humans we will be back!"Said Krytus and he's drive he's Syfurious back to Planet Red Sentient with Kryrosys.

"Let's go home guys!"Said Hiccup and he's use the fuser make the portal and turn the Night Gronckle back to be

Toothless and Meatlug and go back to Earth with the other.

Later at the lair...

"You two are in the fusion so long. What's happened?"Asked Sage

"Yes 4:3 second."Said Blue-Eyes

"No nothing!"Said Hiccup

"So Fishlegs let's go get some grill chickens!"Said Hiccup

"Good idea!"Said Fishlegs and he's run after Hiccup.

Sage feel that Hiccup and Fishlegs must have secret that they don't want tell her but she didn't think too much and go back to work. 


	11. Hunt For The Magmatrox

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 11 Hunt For The Magmatrox

The Dragon Force 5 try to escape the from the Red Sark Sentries that shoot laser to burn the forest in the Lava Battle Zone

and then they're meet...

"BOGSQUATCH!"Shouted Ruffnut

"ROARRR!"

The Bogsqutch runaway to the cliff.

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Snotlout

"Snotlout!are you want to make it scare more?"Asked Astrid

"It's scare!I'm think it's me who scare!"Said Snotlout

And then the another bigger Bogsquatch jump to protect the Bogsquatch.

"Okay this is not good now!"Said Fishlegs

"It's a Bogsquatch mother!"Said Astrid

"You mean that guys that runaway from us just a baby!?"Asked Tuffnut

And then the Red Sark Sentries fly to them and shoot laser to them.

"Ruffnut,Tuffnut get them!"Said Hiccup

"Yes sir!"Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut and they're ride Barf and Belch to the Red Sark Sentries.

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn the Red Sark Sentries.

"The Sark had turn to be junk now. AHAHAHAA!"Laughed Tuffnut

"I think your joke is not funny."Said Ruffnut

"Oh come on sis!"Said Tuffnut

"Umm... Hiccup any idea to take them out from his Battle Zone?"Asked Astrid

"Actually yes."Said Hiicup and he's open the portal to Jungle Battle Zone.

"And now pull them to the portal."Said Hiccup and Toothless walk to the Bogsquatchs with the other.

And the Bogsquatchs jump into the portal back to Jungle Battle Zone and the Dragon Force 5 go to look at the Red Sark Sentries of Krytus.

"Fishlegs can you help me hack these robots?"Asked Hiccup

"Of course yes!"Said Fishlegs

Later at the lair Sage show the hologram of the one of most powerful creature in the Multiverse to the Dragon Force 5.

"It's called Magmatrox."Said Sage

"The one of the legendary creatures in the Multiverse!"Said Astrid

"How did you know?"Asked Ruffnut and Tuffnut

"I'm read about the animals that live in the Multiverse."Said Astrid

"The Red Sentients are hunt it for it's horn to increase them to find the Blue Sentients.

If Krytus find it he wil kill it and use it's horn to detect me."Said Sage

"That's horrible!"Said Heather

"But I thought the Magmatrox was extinct!"Said Blue-Eyes

"But except this one!and we gonna find it before Krytus and protect it!"Said Astrid

Later in Inferno Battle Zone...

"This place is so hot!"Said heather and she's open the air of Shockersuit.

"Okay that's feel better!"Said Heather

"So where is the Magmatrox?"Asked Hiccup

"I don't know but these gems is look pretty awesome!"Said Snotlout and he's kiss the gems.

"Umm... Snotlout Magmatrox eat the thing that called Valcanite it can make the Magmatrox use fire-breath and heal itself."Said Astrid

"And?"Asked Snotlout

"And it's turn out to be the gems that you're kissed."Said Astrid

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Snotlout and he's run back on Hookfang's neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Everyone

"ROARRR!"

"Is that?"Asked Heather

"Magmatrox!"Said Astrid

And then the portal from Planet Red Sentient is open and Krytus and his team enter into the Inferno Battle Zone.

"Krytus!"Said Hiccup

"I will crush that Magmatrox by my Synataur!"Said Krylox and he's drive to hit the Magmatrox but it's use it's tail hit him first.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Krylox

Kyrosys shoot fire from the wheels of Synthrax to Magmatrox but it can't hurt anymore.

Magmatrox try to beat Kytrn with it's foot but he's ride his Vylirex out first.

"This is the most powerful Magmatrox that I ever see!"Said Kytren

"Not for long Kytren!I wil get rip of it by my Syfurious!"said Krytus and he's drive his Syfurious under Magmatrox's beely and hurt it's left leg.

"ROARRR!"

"Now I will finish it!"Said Kyburi and she's dirve her Venikus jump on Magmatrox's back and shock it with Venikus's claws.

"ROARRR!"

"FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to Kyburi and she's float out from Magmatrox's back.

"Dragon Force 5!"Said Krytus

"Locked the target and-"Said Kyrosys and the Magmatrox is smash him with it foot and he's go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create himself in his re-spawn chamber.

"Hiccup lure the Magmatrox to that way!"SaidAstrid and she's point to the entrance of the valley.

"Follow me."Said Astrid and she's ride Stormfly into the valley with the other but Krytus and his team are follow them too.

"Sorry Krytus only for who are not the Red Sentients!"Said Fishlegs and he's ride into the valley follow the other and the rocks is fall and close the way.

"AHHHHHH!find thta Magmatrox I want it HORN!"Shouted Krytus and he's drive with the other to find the Magmatrox.

"Don't worry Krytus I had placed the claw on it back and it will send the signal to us."Said Kyburi

"Good work Kyburi now let's follow the signal."Said Krytus

Meanwhile...

"WOW!"Said Hiccup and the Magmatrox run follow him and jump into the lava pound and to another and another.

"Powerful,speed look at it going!"Said Hiccup

And then the Magmatrox feel something on it's back and scrap it's back on the rock and get Kyburi's signal out fron it's body and go search to Valcanite to eat.

Meanwhile...

"And it's here!"Said Kyburi but she's see only the claw that get off from the back of the Magmatrox.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screaemd Kyburi

"This Magmatrox had strong survival insting!"Said Krytus

"But it must be hungry because it's spend power too much to fight us and I will set a trap for it!"Said Kyburi and she's set the electric trap to trap the Magmatrox.

"Send out the Red Sark Sentries to destroy the every Vulcanite in 50 miles!and it will come to us!"Said Kyburi

The Red Sark Sentriens go out and shoot laser to destroy the every Vulcanite in 50 miles from order of Kyburi.

"ROARRR!"

The Magmatrox shoot fire to the one of the Red Sark Sentries that destroy the Vulcanite that it's gonna eat and it's go to search another next one.

Meanwhile...

"Slash and burn hunting!they're cut out the food supplies!"Said Astrid

"Fishlegs are you see any Vulcanite?"Asked Hiccup

"No I don't see any Vulcanite in this place!"Said Fishlegs

"I'll check my scanner."Said Astrid and then...

"I found one!Dragon Force 5 follow me!"Said Astrid

Meanwhile the Magmatrox found the Vulcanite that is trap of Kyburi and it's run to eat and it's get hurt by the electric trap of Kyburi.

"ROARRR!"

"The Magmatrox!"Shouted Astrid and she's go to look the place that noise come form with the other and see the Magmatrox get hurt by Kyburi's electric trap.

"It's somekind of Kyburi's trap!"Said Heather

"ROARRR!"

Krylox drive Synataur to Magmatrox and hit it and it's fall down. And then Krytus and the other arrive.

"Krylox,Kyburi you go and take this Magmatrox to Planet Red I gonna deal with the Dragon Force 5. Kytrem it's time for some fun!"Said Krytus

Hiccup and Meatlug ride Toothless and Meatlug to fight Krytus and Kytren. Astrid and the other go to free the Magmatrox.

"FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire toKrylox and destroy him and he's go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create himself in his re-spawn chamber.

Astrid ride Stormfly and it's shoot fire to Kyburi but she's get out her car before it's explode.

"Now you and me Kyburi one on one!no dragon or vehicle!"Said Astrid ad then she's got the idea to save the Magmatrox...

"Guys I heard this from Trader Johann in the place that called Africa if the hunter don't see the the horn of the creatures that called rhino they won't kill it.

And don't worry it can't hurt it's a mental painless a like when we cut our hair."Said Astrid

"And of we cut it horn Krytus will let it go!"Said Hiccup

"How could we gonna cut it?it must use the Red Sentient's divine to do!"Said Snotlout

"So what's about..."Asked Astrid

"The Whispering Fury!"Said Fishlegs

Hiccup's use the fuser create the portal and go inside with Heather and thier dragons.

"Unite..."Said Hiccup

"And Strike!"Said Heather

Hiccup and Heather ride Whispering Fury to cut the horn of the Magmatrox wiht the blue fire-drill mouth but it can't work.

"WOW!I think the blue fire-dril mouth is not enough now."Said Heather

"Wait!I have the new idea!use the portal to cut it horn!"Said Astrid

Hiccup open the portal to Earth and Astrid and Snotlout use thier dragons drag the Magmatrox's horn into the portal.

Fishlegs shoot fire to Kytren and destroy him and he's go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create himself in his re-spawn chamber.

"The Magmatrox is mine!"Said Krytus

"Want it Krytus?so come and get it!"Said Hiccup ad he's ride the Whispering Fury into the portal with Fishlegs and the other back to Earth.

"Close it!"Said Astrid and Hiccup close the portal and the horn of the Magmatrox is cut off.

In Inferno Battle Zone...

"ROARRR!"

"NO!"Said Krytus

The Magmatrox shoot fire to Krytus and destroy him and he's go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create himself in his re-spawn chamber.

At the lair...

"Nice work guys!"Said Hiccup

"Now the cool water here I come!"Said Heather and she's go to drink the water.

"One day the Magmatrox we go around the Multiverse again thanks to you Astrid."Said Sage

"I will looking for that day."Said Astrid

In the Inferno Battle Zone the Magmatrox go laid the eggs and one of them is start to hatch. 


	12. Legacy

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 12 Legacy

In Clockwork Battle Zone...

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release the gas.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and explode the Red Zentners that drive by Red Zurk.

"FIRER!"Shouted Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to Red Zurk that drive follow him.

"This is the end of you human!"Said Kyburi and shes drive follow Hiccup and Toothless and she's jump on the giant gearwheel.

And then the giant gearwheel is explode and destroy Kyburi and she's go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create herself in her re-spawn chamber.

"Thanks Astrid!"Said Hiccup

"Umm... that's not me. It's from you Fishlegs?"Asked Astrid

"Negative."Said Fishlegs and Meatlug shoot fire to last Zentner of Red Zurk.

"Whatever we gonna... wait!what was that!?"Asked Hiccup and he's ride Toothless to look it.

"The Purple Zendrill!?"Asked Hiccup

Meanwhile...

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"This is another good day!"Said Ruffnut

"Yeah!we kick the butt of the Red Sark!and destroy one of Krytus teammate!"Said Tuffnut

And then the Purple Sark that's look like Zug walk out from the fog and ready to attack them but Hiccup come first.

"Another Purple Sark!?"Asked Astrid

"I'm Zytrax the general of the Purple Sark army of Lord Borealis of Planet Blue Sentient!"Said Zytrax

"Wow!calm down big guy!we're not gonna hurt you."Said Tuffnut

"Why organic?why you don't hurt me?"Asked Zytrax

"We met another Purple Sark before and he's look... friendly."Said Astrid

"And we had create the big army of Purple Sark at our planet!"Said Fishlegs

"Really?wait!are you try to trick me?"Asked Zytrax

"No."Said Ruffnut

"So what're you doing here?"Asked Hiccup

"I'm try to escape from the Red Sentients and Tors-10 and his Red Sark!especially Tors-10."Said Zytrax

"Why?"Asked

"Not your business!"Said Zytrax and he's walk back to his Purple Zendrill.

"C'mon let us help you!"Said Astrid

"Hmm... very well I will tell you long ago when the Blue and Red Sentients are still united

I'm the general of the Purple Sark army of Purple Sark of Lord Borealis. But everything change when

Krytus and his team rebel againts the Blue Sentients and turn every Purple Sark to Red by the help of Tors-10 but

I had an advance fire wall to protect myself but Tors-10 captured me and enslaved to be his engineer."Said Zytrax

Between they're talking Kytren send the Red Zurk and Red Sark Sentries to attack them.

Hiccup ride Toothless to them and shoot fire to Red Zentners of Red Zurk.

"Hiccup look!it's Kytren!"Said Astrid

"And he and the Red Zurk go after Zytrax!"Said Fishlegs

"Not for long!follow me."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other to help Zytrax.

Zytrax turn to the Red Zurk and drive to hit with the drill at his car and finally he's hit Kytren but Kytren jump out before his

Vylirex is destroy and make new and ride follow Zytrax again and hit him fall from the cliff.

"NO!"Shouted hiccup and he's ride Toothless and it's shoot fire to Kytren and destroy him and he's go back to

Planet Red Sentient to re-create himself in his re-spawn chamber.

"Hey can you give me a hand?"Asked Zytrax

"What!?how did you get out?"Asked Hiccup and he's and Toothless pull him up.

"Hey I'm general not died easy like the Sark that you're destroyed."Said Zytrax

"And we got your vehicle now."Said Astrid and she's ride Stormfly to pick his perple Zendrill up and drop it back to Zytrax.

"Now I gotta go I have a mission to do."Said Zytrax

"But wait!Zytrax let us help you you!you can't fight againts the Red Sentients alone you need us!"Said Hiccup

"I know but I don't want any organic or Sark could be hurt because of me!"Said Zytrax

"AWW!please!"Said Snotlout

"You gotta know better that us. This is the only way."Asked Ruffnut

"Okay when was Tors-10 slave he had the construction but I don't see it more I can't say yet that... that is..."Said Zytrax

"What is it?"Asked Snotlout

"The Red Sentient Mobious Command Center."Said Zytrax

"WHAT!?"Asked Everyone

At Planet Red Sentient...

"You destroy nothing Kytren!"Said Krytus

"But I see-"Said Kytren

"We had the tracking signal in this Purple Sark and it's with the Dragon Force 5."Said Kyburi

"That's mean it can lead us to Earth!contact to Tors-10 now."Said Krytus

At Colosseum Battle Zone Hiccup and his friends with Zytrax search the Red Sentient Mobious Command Center.

"I don't see anything!"Said Astrid

"Because it's up there!"Said Zytrax and he's point to the Red Sentient Mobious Command Center.

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"This is the worst nightmare!"Said Fishlegs

"If the Red Senitents have it they will do everything that they're want!"Said Astrid

"We gonna destroy it now!"Said Zytrax

"Impossible!because we gonna destroy you first!"Said Tors-10 and he's drive his Red Zelix to fight them with his Red Zurk.

"Tors-10!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other to fight him and the Red Zurk.

"Prepare to be destroy organic!"Said Tors-10

"FIRER!"Shotued Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to Red Zentner of Red Zurk.

Fishlegs ride Meatlug and it's shoot fire to Red Zentner of Red Zurk.

"Guys we must keep Tors-10 away from his master car!"Said Hiccup

"Fishlegs you go inside the Red Sentient Mobious Command Center and make it self-destruct NOW!"Said Astrid

"Okay I got it!"Said Fishlegs andhe's ride Meatlug go inside the Red Sentient Mobious Command Center.

"Astrid,Ruff,Tuff it's time for Deadly Zippleback!"Said Hiccup and he's use the fuser create the portal and

Astrid,Ruffnut anf Tuffnut ride thier dragons inside the portal and fuse them.

"Unite..."Said Astrid

"And Strike!"Said Astrid,Ruffnut and Tuffnut

Head of Deadly Zippleback of Ruffnut and Tuffnut breath gas to the Red Zurk and mid head of Astrid breath fire

and explode the many Red Zentners and many Red Zurk inside.

"Now I can take control the Mobious Command Center!"Said Tors-10 and he's control it to shoot the missiles to them

and one is hit Daely Zippleback and make it back to be Stormfly,Barf and Belch.

"Guys I got an idea follow me!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless go inside the Red Sentient Mobious Command Center.

"Now let's hit it!"Said Hiccup and he and theother start to hit,punch and kick the control and

it's shoot missile to Tors-10 and his Red Zurk.

"OH NO!"Said Tors-10 and he's open the portal and go back to Planet Sark before the missiles will hit him.

"We did it!"Said Fishlegs and he's program it to self-destruct mode.

"Now we have a 30 second before the Red Sentient Mobious Command Center will explode."Said Fishlegs

"Let's ride!"Said Hiccup

"Follow me if you can organic."Said Zytrax

"I think it was your who will follow us."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless out from the Colosseum Battle Zone with the othe back to Clockwork Battle Zone.

"Thanks for help us Zytrax."Said Hiccup

"But I still have question. How Tors-10 can find us?"Asked Astrid

"Scan me."Said Zytrax and Fishlegs use his comlink scan Zytrax.

"You have the tracking signal!"Said Fishlegs

"Yes and it's really small. Can't watch it with the normal eyes."Said Zytrax

"So that's mean...Said Ruffnut

"You can't go to see the Purple Sark at Earth now."Said Tuffnut

"If we bringe him go with us Krytus will follow him."Said Astrid

"And destroy Sage!"Said Hiccup

"Yes I can't but I'm sure one day I will see the Purple Sark at Planet Blue Sentient again. Goodluck organic."Said Zytrax and he's drive his Purple Zendrill away. 


	13. Grimian's Secret

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 13 Grimian's Secret

Few weeks ago Hiccup and Krytus accident get struck into the Shadow Zone and later

they're freed by the Dragon Force 5 and the Red Sentient 5.

"See ya Krytus!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless to the portal back to Earth.

"Nice plan Hiccup."Said Krytus

Present day in the Canyon Battle Zone...

"What kind of Scientist that you are!?use your some sentient technology to help us NOW!"Said Kalus

"Yes sir Captain Kalus!"Said Hatch and he's turn to the Dragon Force 5 and use his scepter that made from sentient technology

make sand storm to hit the Dragon Force 5.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Said Hiccup and Toothless shoot fire to Hatch and he's folat out from his Scarib.

And then something hit Toothless and Hookfang.

"What was that!?"Asked Hiccup

"I don't know!"Said Snotlout

"What!?"Asked Kalus and Grimian close the invisible machine of his car and show himself.

"Now that's what I called Scientist."Said Kalus and he's drive his Fangore to the portal back to Planet Vandal with Grimian and Hatch.

"How could Grimian do that?"Asked Astrid

"Only the sentient technology can do that!"Said Hiccup

"So how could he found it?"Asked Snotlout

"Maybe it's just accident."Said Astrid

"And unlocked the sentient code!?impossible!for the primative orgainc!"Said Blue-Eyes

"What's about team-up?"Asked Snotlout

"Impossible!Blue or Red Sentients and Vandals. They both can't to ally up!"Said Blue-Eyes

"Hey we see Zemerik ally up with Kalus before why did Kalus won't do with the Red Sentients?"Asked Astrid

"Only way to know is go to Planet Vandal!"Said Hiccup

"Fortunely I'm want to study about the wildlife on Planet Vandal too."Said Blue-Eyes

"I'm go too!"Said Astrid

"I hate that planet!"Said Snotlout and he's ride Hookfang with Fishlegs and to the portal back to Earth.

"Let's ride!"Said Hiccup and he's open the portal and go to Planet Vandal.

Which unknown the Red Sark Sentry that send by Krytus is watching them and heard everything that they're talked.

"Hmm..."said Blue-Eyes and he's look and he's ride Lightning follow the signal from the sentient technology.

"Blue-Eyes where're you going?"Asked Hiccup and he's ride Toothless follow Blue-Eyes with Astrid.

"I'm detect the signal from sentient technology!"Said Blue-Eyes

"That's great Blue-Eyes!"Said Hiccup

"But watch out the Planet Vandal are have the many kind of-"Said Astrid and then the Blue-Bellied Monstrosadon jump out and attack them.

"ROARRR!"

"THAT!"Said Astrid

"The Blue-Bellied Monstrosadon!this genus is nearly extinct!"Said Blue-Eyes

"ROARRR!"

"GO!GO!GO!"Said Hiccup and they're ride thier dragons away from the Blue-Bellied Monstrosadon.

"WOW!that was close!"Said Hiccup

"That is the fastest Monstrosadon that I ever see!"Said Astrid

"Hmm... interesting."Said Blue-Eyes

"What?"Asked Hiccup

"I had detect the another signal from sentient technology from the different place!"Said Blue-Eyes and he's ride Lightning to find it.

"Okay Astrid let's check the first place."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with Astrid to go the find it.

And then they're see Grimian contact and talk with Krytus.

"I can't wait to rule the Vandals now!"Said Grimian

"The only thing that worst that Kalus be as Vandals Warlord is that Grimian be as Vandals Warlord!"Said Hiccup

"And had Krytus take higher command!I can't believe I will say this but..."Said Astrid

"We gonna warn Kalus!"Said Hiccup and Astrid

And the they're accident set trap of Grimian and runaway.

"What the sub-specie!?"Asked Grimian

"Uh-oh!"Said Hiccup

"I thin he see us now!"Said Astrid

Meanwhile...

"I can make you bigger with the modify of my sentient technology!"Said Hatch

"So do it!"Said Sever

"Yes!"Said Hatch press the button and shoot the ray to make Sever bigger but it's failed.

"Oh no!"Said Hatch

"Hmm... interesting someone in Vandals in smarter that I thought but not much."Said Blue-Eyes and then he was get into Kalus's trap.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Blue-Eyes

"HMM?"

Hatch and Sever go to look at Blue-Eyes and then Kalus drive his Fangore come.

"Now what am I found!?the Purple Sark of the Dragon Force 5 and his dragon!"Said Kalus and he's take Blue-Eyes to his village

and Hatch and Sever are follow him and Htahc take magnetic glove of Blue-Eyes with him.

Meanwhile...

"You can't getaway from me!"Said Grimian

"Oh yeah!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot fire to him and and ride Stormfly to Kalus's village with Hiccup.

At Kalus's village...

"SHOW ME!SHOW ME!"Said Hatch

"So give the glove to me."Said Blue-Eyes

"Okay. Wait!how did gonna sure that you gonna don't hurt me?"Asked Hatch

"With honour of Scientist."Said Blue-Eyes and Hatch give him the glove and Blue-Eyes shoot electric to slugs in dish of

Sever and frie it and Sever taste it.

"This better than the fresh slug!"Said Sever

"You fool!"Said Kalus and he's run to Hatch.

"You can't give the weapon back to the sub-specie!"Said Kalus and the Blue-Eyes use electric pick dish of with fried slugs of

Sever up and give to Kalus and he's taste it and he's think this is good and make Hatch's jealous and he go to looking for Grimian.

In the jungle...

"Uh-oh!"Said Astrid

"Kytren and Kyburi!"Said Hiccup and the Grimian drive his Prime Evil found them.

Behind the bush Hatch is watch Grimian,Red Zurk and the Red Sentients and he's know Grimian's secret now.

And one of Red Zurk capture himand bring him to Grimian.

"Hatch!?"Asked Astrid

"Now what am I found!?the former Scientist of the Vandals!"Said Grimian

"Toothless help him!"Said Hiccup and Toothless shoot fire to Grimian.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Grimian

Hatch is float out from Grimian's hand and Hiccup grab him and to ride on Toothless with him.

"Umm... thanks."Said Hatch

"We're gonna warn Kalus now!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless to Kalus's village with Astrid.

"Follow them!"Said Grimian

"Yes sir my lord. Just only for this time!"Said Kyburi and she's drive Venikus follow them with Kytren.

"The trap!"Said Astrid and she's activate the trap and the log is fall on Kytren and Kyburi and destroy them

and they're go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create themselves in thier re-spawn chambers.

"That was close!"Said Astrid

"Thanks Astrid."Said Hiccup

"What about those Red Zurk!?"Asked Hatch and he's point to army of Red Zurk that led by Krytus.

Meanwhile at Kalus's village...

"Behold my power!"Said Blue-Eyes and he use his electric shock the web of Mega-Spider.

"WOW!"Said Every Vandals

And then Hiccup,Astrid and Hatch arrive and warn Kalus about Grimian and the Red Zurk.

"The army of Red Zurk come to here now!"Said The Croc-like Vandal

"Very well."Said Kalus

Later...

"NOW!"Said Astrid and Hiccup ride Toothless with Blue-Eyes,Kalus and the other Vandals to fight the Red Zurk.

Hiccup use the fuser open the portal and ride Toothless inside with Blue-Eyes and Lightning and fuse

thier dragons to be Night Skrill.

"Unite..."Said Hiccup

"And Strike!"Said Hiccup and Blue-Eyes

Night Skrill shoot lightning from it's tail to the Red Zentners of Red Zurk and destroy them.

"Vandals follow me!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot fire to the Red Zentners of Red Zurk and destroy them.

"Neil to the new Vandals Warlord Kalus!"Said Grimian

"Never!"Said Kalus and he's drive his Fangore to fight Prime Evil of Grimian.

And then Krytus drive his Syfurious hit Grimian.

"Did you believe I will let you rule the Vandals APE!"Said Krytus and Hiccup ride Toothless to him and it's shoot fire to him and

he's float to hit the tree and Blue-Eyes use his glove pick Red Zentner up and throw to Krytus and destroy him and

he's go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create himslef in his re-spawn chamber.

"Now I will take control of the Vandals!"Said Grimian and he's use the invisible machine to make him invisible and go to fight Kalus.

"You can't fight me if not see me!AHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Grimian

"I don't need to see you. I can smell you!"Said Kalus and he's punch Grimian's face,take him down and banish him from his tribe.

And then Hatch throw a bomb into Prime Evil of Grimian and explode it.

"No friends,no home and no vehicle now!"Said Kalus and watch Grimian's walkaway with sad face.

"Now for you get out from my planet!"Said Kalus

"You're welcome!"Said Astrid

"C'mon Astrid let's get back to home."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless back to Earth

with Astrid but before Blue-Eyes will follow them...

"Wait!can you share the Sark Technology to me?please!"Said Hatch and Blue-Eyes give him the power cell of his glove

and then he's ride Lightning follow Hiccup and Astrid back to Earth.

Later...

"Want something to eat after the battle my captain?"Asked Hatch and he's show him the slugs.

"Rouge?"Asked Kalus

"I will cook it for you."Said Hatch and he's use the power cell frie the slugs and it's explode to Kalus's face.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Hatch and Kalus run to chase him. 


	14. Get Zemerik

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 14 Get Zemerik

At Planet Sark...

"Zug's mission is follow Lord Zemerik everywhere."Said Zug

"But you're follow so closely. Follow me."Said Zemerik amd he's drive his Zelix to the Sark Factory.

"Once I rule the Planet Sark now I have scavenged the part of robots for my vehicle."Said Zemerik

Krytus and Tors-10 must paid for my humaliation!"Said Zemerik and then Kyrosys shoo fire from wheels of his Synthrax.

"Destroy them!"Said Kytren

"Lord Zemerik we must retreat!"Said Zug and he's grab Zemerik and out him into Zelix and he's drive follow Zemerik.

"Shoot them!"Said Kytren and Kyrosys shoot fire from his wheels to the building and it's fall on Zemerik and Zug but

they're fast enough to excape before and go to the place that where Sark go are never return.

"The Torborian Badlands!the Sark who is go will never return!"Said Zug

"Of course the Red Sentients will never follow us in there!"Said Zemerik

"Us?"Asked Zug

"I think your mission is follow me EVERYWHERE!"Shouted Zemerik and he's drive into the Torborain Badlands with Zug.

At the lair...

"For you two it's about-"Said Hiccup

"Hiccup this is serious remember?"Asked Astrid

"We gonna shut the Red Sark down and restore the Purple Sark back!"Said Blue-Eyes

"Now Fishlegs let's see where Zemerik is."Said Hiccup

"Okay."Said Fishlegs and he's check the camera.

"Nothing,nothing,nothing wait!"Said Fishlegs and he's zoom to camera in Snotlout's house.

"I'm strong and everybody like me!"Said Snotlout to his reflection in the mirror.

"This is the worst video of Snotlout that I ever see!"Said Ruffnut

"Fishlegs can you-"Asked Tuffnut

"Of course."Said Fishlegs and he's move to another camera and found Zemerik and Zug.

"Look like we're not only one who hunt Zemerik."Said Hiccup and he's see Krytus and his team go after Zemerik

"Let's go to Planet Sark!"Said Astrid

"Finally I will see Planet of Sark."Said Blue-Eyes and he's ride Lightning with the Dragon Force 5 to the portal to Planet Sark.

Later...

"Oh no!not this place!not this palce!"Said Blue-Eyes

"Why?I think you will like Planet Sark."Said Tuffnut

"Other side is yes but not this part!"Said Blue-Eyes

"WOW!I didn't know that robot have emotion too!"Said Astrid

"The Torborian Badlands is the deadliest place in the Multiverse!the Ion Stormtrom,Lightning Vulture and Giant Mech Squid!"Said Fishlegs

"The worst thing is the legendary virus program that known as the Alpha Code!"Said Blue-Eyes

"C'mon dude are you believe in the myth!?"Asked Tuffnut

"We're believe it too untill that we known that everything that we known are come from the Sentient and Sark!"Said Ruffnut

Meanwhile...

"Krytus!the Ion Storm are destroy our Red Zurk!"Said Kytren

"And if you known the Torborian Badlands are the home the legendary creature like Lightning Vulture and Giant Mech Squid that eat magnetic energy!"Said Kyburi

"I'm surprise that you're fear them Kyburi!"Said Krytus

"I'm not fear anyone!"Said Kyburi

"Whatever if these legendary creatures want to fight!I will give it to them!no anything will stand between me and my revenge!"Said Krytus and then the giant rock is fall on

Krylox and destroy him and he's go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create himself in his re-spawn chamber.

"Let's move!"Said Krytus and he's drive his Syfurious to find Zemerik with the other.

Meanwhile...

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zug when he was attack by the Ion Storm.

"Zug are you okay?"Asked Zemerik

"Lo-Lord Ze-Ze-Zemerik Zu-Zug ca-can't pro-pro-protect Lo-Lord Ze-Zemerik any-any-anymore."Said Zug

"We can't stay at here!we must keep moving!"Said Zemerik

"The-the power core u-use it Lo-Lo-Lord Ze-Ze-Zemerik must sur-sur-survive!"Said Zug and he's shunt down himself and Zemerik get the power core of Zug with him.

"I will return for you my friend."Said Zemerik and then the mysterious Green Zurk attack Zemerik and drag him into ancient Sark Factory.

Later...

"Where am I?"Asked Zemerik and he's heard noise of walking.

"Krytus!if this is your game!I'm not funny with you!"Said Zemerik and he's use his laser from his hand free himself.

"Krytus!you and me fight at here now!"Said Zemerik and he's trow his laser to hit the Green Zurk that walk around him.

"What kind of Sark is this!?"Asked Zemerik and then the another two Green Zurk enter.

"Soon you will follow the Alpha Code!"Said Green Zurk

"NO!I'm never submit!"Said Zemerik and the two Green Zurk shoot laser from thier pikes to Zemerik and upload the virus into Zemerik.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zemerik

Outside the Dragon Force 5 found Zelix of Zemerik and inactivate Zug and they're use the remote control to control Zelix to figth Krytus and his team.

"No one will leave untill I destroy Zemerik!"Said Krytus

"THAT!that is his Zelix!"Said Kyburi

"Follow him!"Said Krytus

Meanwhile...

"Nice plan Fishlegs!"Said Ruffnut

"You're amazing!"Said Tuffnut

"Now let's find Zemerik"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless inside the ancient Sark Factory.

"Green Sark!?"Asked Everyone

"The legend is true I must get out of here!"Said Blue-Eyes

"WOW!WOW!no any code or virus gonna change our Sark to be it's servant!"Said Astrid

"In all of my life I'm the horrible tyrant who try to rule the Multiverse and then I known that it is immpossible!now I will join the Alpha Code!"Said Zemerik and he's jump into the pit.

"Oh no!"Said Ruffnut

"If we lost Zemerik..."Said Fishlegs

"We gonna lost the change to re-program the Red Sark to be Purple Sark!"Said Blue-Eyes

"Oh no we won't!"Said Astrid and she's ride Stormfly to grab Zemerik.

"NO!the Alpha Code need me!"Said Zemerik

"Calm down Zemerik not for long it will finish!now let's download his program!"Said Astrid and Fishlegs hack into Zemerik and download the program from Zemerik to his comlink.

"Everyone let's deal with the Green Sark!"Said Hiccup and Toothless shoot fire to Green Zentners of Green Zurk.

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and explode the Green Zentners of Green Zurk.

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"Krytus!"Said Hiccup

"99 and 100!"Said Fishlegs

"Now let's go!"Said Hiccup

"What're we gonna do with Zemerik?"Asked Ruffnut

"He want to be with the Alpha Code so let him be with the Alpha Code!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless out from the ancient Sark Factory with the other.

"Follow the humans!I will finish Zemerik by myself."Said Krytus and he's walk to Zemerik.

"Krytus my friend!"Said Zemerik

"I'm not your friend!Zemerik!"Said Krytus and he's change his right arm to be sword and poke throught Zemerik.

"Revenge at last!"Said Zemerik

"Krytus we're the same one blind by the vision of power. The Alpha Code give me peach. I'm for-forgive you."Said Zemerik and he's shut down.

"You forgive me!you forgive ME!NOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Krytus and he's throw Zemerik into the pit.

Outside...

"NOW!"Shouted Hiccup

"Gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Fire."Said Tuffnut and Blech make fire and explode the bridge.

"Now let's give the command code back to Sage."Said Hiccup and he's open the portal and go back to Earth with the other.

At the lair...

"Now only have the Vandals and Krytus now."Said Astrid

"You can call me crazy but I missed that old Blue Sark."Said Ruffnut

"You're got to be kidding!"Said Tuffnut

"Okay,okay but sometime I think he's good!"Said Ruffnut

At The Ancient Sark Factory in Torborian Badlands...

"Drop him."Said Green Zurk and he's help the another Green Zurk throw inactivate Zug into the pit.

In the Pit...

"Wake up my new servant."Said Alpha Master and Zemerik's eyes are open with green light.

"Follow the Alpha Code."Said Zemerik 


	15. Rumble In The Jungle

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 15 Rumble In The Jungle

At Planet Kharamanos...

"Revealed yourself Tromp!we Vandals will never rest untill all Kharamanos go back to chain!"Said Krokomodo

"Dragon Force 5 we're under attack!do you copy?"Asked Tromp but no any anwser from the comlink and then the portal is open.

"Alright guys!it's Vandals hunting season!"Said Hiccup

"I'm on it!"Said Fishlegs and Meatlug shoot fire to Water Slaughter of Sever and he's float out from his car.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Sever

"Hey you bug!"Said Heather

"HMM?"

"Take this!"Said Heather and DrillDoom shoot fire to Scarib of Blue Crustacean-like Vandal.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Blue Crustacean-like Vandal

"Shoot hime girl!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot fire to Fangore of Lion-like Vandal.

"Blue-Eyes!"Said Tromp

"Tromp!"Said Blue-Eyes

"ROARRR!"

"NO!"Said Blue-Eyes

"No any place you can hide or run from me now. AHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Krokomodo

"Leave him alone!"Said Blue-Eyes and Lightning shoot electric trom it's tail Riptile of Krokomodo and shock him.

"Vandals retreat!"Said Krokomodo and he's drive to portal with the other Vandals back to Planet Vandal.

"Run Krokomodo if you touch Tromp and the Kharamanos again!I will turn you to be the calculation files!"Said Blue-Eyes

"What is that mean!?"Asked Heather

"Robot language."Said Fishlegs

Later they're go to free the Kharamanos that imprisoned by Krokomodo and the Vandals.

"Freedom!"Said Kharamanos

"Last time we're here this place is Ghostown!"Said Fishlegs

"We're rebuilt the town thanks for Blue-Eyes and Hiccup. They're freed us from the Vandals!"Said Tromp

"We apologize for late Tromp."Said Blue-Eyes

"We're understand."Said Tromp

"But I don't understand how could the Vandals get here?"Asked Astrid

"We're send the team to get our technology back but Kalus and

the Vandals capture them and steal our vehicle jumping crystal!"Said Tromp

"Similar to the Battle Key but it's only open from Planet Vandal to Planet Kharamanos!"Said Blue-Eyes

"And we have something that can defeat the Vandals once and for all!"Said Tromp

Meanwhile at Planet Vandal...

"And that combine my Vandals army with your Red Zurk!and we gonna crush Kalus!"Said Grimian

"Assemble your army Grimian!"Said Krytus and he's make Syfurious and go back to Planet Red Sentient with his team to prepare the Red Zurk army.

At Planet Kharamanos...

"And this is the bomb that will destroy the sentient technology. It will shock the sentient technogly and make all of it can't work again!"Said Tromp

"Nice plan Tromp!"Said Astrid

"It's awesome!"Said Heather

"But our dragons have use the sentient technology too!"Said Fishlegs

"That's mean we must get of Planet Vandal before the bomb is explode

"But we don't have choice Dragon Force 5 let's go to Planet Vandal!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless and open the portal and

go to Planet Vandal with his friends and Tromp. And then they're accident meet Kalus.

"This is not part of plan anymore!"Said Astrid

"Dragon Force 5 what's considering!?"Asked Kalus

"They're all your Heather!"Said Hiccup

"Shoot them boy!"Said Heather and DrillDoom shoot fire to Kalus and his Vandals.

"WATCH OUT!"Said Hatch and he's drive our of the way with Kalus and the other.

"Follow them!"Said Kalus

"It will be done Kalus!"Said Sever and he's drive follow them with Kalus and the Vandals.

"Fishlegs you take care Blue-Eyes and Tromp. The rest of us will deal with Kalus!"Said Hiccup

"Okay."Said Fishlegs and he's ride Meatlug with Blue-Eyes and Tromp.

"Shoot him!"Said Hicup anf Toothless shoot fire to Kalus.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kalus

"Shoot him girl!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot fire to Croc-like Vandal.

"It's drilling time!"Said Heather and DrillDoom bite Scarib of Hatch and drill it in it's mouth with Hatch and later it's drop out.

"OHHH!this is tha bad day ever!"Said Hatch

"Catch us if you can Kalus!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other go into the deep jungle.

"Follow them."Said Kalus and he's drive his Fangore follow them with the Vandals.

"Wait!"Said Sever and he's smell something.

"They're split up this way!"Said Sever and he's drive his Water Slaughter with the two Lion-like Vandal.

Later...

"Sever do not lose me!"Said Kalus

"Do I look like Krokomodo?"Asked Sever and he's drive follow Fishlegs and the other into the Culderan Cavern.

Meanwhile the Dragon Force 5 had escaped from Kalus and then Grimian show up with his Vandals and go to fight Kalus and his Vandals.

"Destroy the ape!and anyone who stand with it!ATTACK!"Shouted Kalus

"ATTACK!"Shouted Grimian

"That's gonna keep Kalus busy for a moment."Said Hiccup

"Now let's find Fishlegs."Said Astrid

Meanwhile in the Culderan Cavern...

"This is it!the central power source of Planet Vandal!"Said Tromp

"WOW!this place is awesome!"Said Fishlegs

"Not for long!"Said Tromp and he's press the button to activate the bomb.

At the Battlefield...

"RED ZURK ATTACK!"Shouted Krytus and every Red Zurk drive thier Red Zentners to fight the Vandals.

Grimian drive his Prime Evil hit kalus and he's float out from hisFangore and Kalus jump on Grimian's back and throw him out from his car.

"Now fight hand with hand!"Said Kalus

"As you wish Kalus!"Said Grimian and he's go to fight with Kalus.

Meanwhile and Culderan Cavern Sever and two Lion-like Vandals arrive and go to fight Fishlegs and Blue-Eyes and

they're accident destroy the ultimatic tricker of the bomb.

"Release us!"Said Sever

"Sorry you hurt us first!"Said Fishlegs

"Oh no!the ultimatic tricker of the bomb!"Said Tromp and he's pick it up.

Later...

"NO!NO!NOO!you can't stay!I will activate that bomb!"Said Blue-Eyes

"No you not it's me who must do!I known the some place of Planet Vandal that the Vandals are never known to hide!"Said Tromp

"I will not rest untill I find the way to get you back."Said Blue-Eyes

"Goodluck Tromp!"Said Fishlegs

"And be careful!"Said Blue-Eyes and he's ride Lightning out from the Culderan Cavern with Fishlegs and Tromp is smile to them.

Meanwhile at the Battlefield...

"AHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Kalus when he's throw Grimian to hit the Red Zentner of Red Zurk.

And the Red Zurk drive Red Zentner to hit Kalus but then...

"Look out!"Said Krokomodo and he's drive his Riptile to hit the Red Zentner of Red Zurk hit at the tree and destroy it.

"Victory!"Said Krokomodo and Kalus is smile to him.

And then Grimian run to Kalus and punch him and grab his pike an go to kill Kalus.

"This is the end of you Kalus!"Said Grimian and then Kyrorsys shoot fire from wheels of his Sythrax to him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Grimian

"You fool!your aragon bringe the doom to all of us!"Said Kalus and the he have and idea.

Meanwhile...

"Too quite."Said Hiccup

And the Kyburi and the other with Red Zurk jump out from the bush and attack them.

At The Battlefield...

"Vandals!"Shouted Kalus and the every Vandals stop fighting.

"This is our planet!I will protect it. Who will stand with me!?"Asked Kalus

"YAY!"Shouted Every Vandals

"Now Krokomodo your turn to speak."Said Kalus

"You heard the captain for honour!for Kalus!for VANDALS!"Said Krokomodo

"YAY!"Shouted Every Vandals

"Victory!"Shouted Kalus and he's drive his Fangore to fight with Krytus and the Red Zurk.

Meanwhile...

"On my mark!"Said Hiccup

"Prepare to died!humans!"Said Kyburi

"NOW!"Shouted Hiccup and Toothless shoot fire to Kyburi but she's jump out before the fire will hit her.

"Drill it boy!"Said Heather and DrillDoom bite Red Zentner and drill it and drop it with the Red Zurk inside out.

Meanwhile at the Battlefield...

Kalus grab Red Zurk and throw to another Red Zurk and two Red Zurk run to Kalus and use their pikes to hit him

but Kalus use his claws cut thier body out. And thne Krytus walk to Kalus.

"If you're Krytus!?this end now!"Said Kalus

"Pashion my friend. Pashion."Said Krytus

And then at Culderan Cavern Tromp press the button and...

"BOOM!"

"GO!GO!GO!"Said Hiccup

The explosion storm come out from the Volcano and to destroy the every sentient technology.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kytren and Kuburi and thier destroy in the explosion storm and

go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create themselves in the re-spawn chambers.

"Hiccup I think I can't make it!DrillDoom is tired!"Said Heather

"What's about Whispering Fury!?A"sked Hiccup and he's use the fuser create the portal and he's ride Toothless inside with Heather and DrillDoom.

"Unite..."Said Hiccup

"And Strike!"Said Heather

Hiccup and Heather ride Whispering Fury follow the other faster with the fast of the Night Fury.

Meanwhile at the Battlefield...

"ROARRR!"

Krytus throw kalus to the ground and he's stand up and run to punch Krytus and he's grab the pike to kill Krytus.

"This is end now Krytus!"Said Kalus

And then the explosion storm come and destroy the Red Zurk with Kyrosys and Krytus and

they're go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create themselves in thier re-spawn chambers.

Meanwhile...

"Come on!come on!"Said Hiccup and he and Heather ride Whispering Fury into the portal back to Earth with other before the explosion storm hit them.

Back at the Battlefield...

"ROARRR!"

"KALUS!KALUS!KALUS!"Shouted Every Vandals and then Grimain is try to escape but get capture first. And the Kalus walk to him with a pike and kill him.

At the lair...

"This is amazing!the Vandals are no longer as the major threat now!"Said Sage

"The real hero is Tromp he make a great sacrifice!"Said Tromp

"We will figure the way to get him out Blue-Eyes

"Now we're only have the Red Sentients!"Said Astrid

"Hey Snotlout I'm missed you!"Said Fishlegs

"Of course you will but I will never to go to that planet anymore!"Said Snotlout and then the Mega-Mosquito that hide at tail of Lightning is show itself.

"OH NO!OH NO!stayaway from me!"Said Snotlout and he's run from the Mega-Mosquito and it's fly follow him and bite his face.

"OUCH!I HATE THAT PLANET!"Said Snotlout

At Planet Red Sentient...

"Good news Krytus we had figure out a way to restore our people now!"Said Kyburi

"At long last the time for the Red Sentients to rule the Multiverse had come!AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Krytus 


	16. Unite And Strike!

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Some characters will change from male to be female.

Chapter 16 Unite And Strike!

In the Lava Battle Zone...

"Stop that drill!"Said Hiccup

"Protect the drill at all of!"Said Krytus

Astrid ride Stormfly to Kyburi and it's shoot fire to her and she's nearly fall into the lava.

"Krytus the drill is almost to the core!we're need to leave now!"Said Kytren

"You lost this battle humans!and lost the WAR!"Shouted Krytus and he's drive his Syfurious follow his team back to Planet Red Sentient.

And then the drill is drill to the core of the Battle Zone and destroy it.

"Retreat!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless follow the other back to Earth but

the rock is accident hit him and Toothless and they're fall into the lava.

"Blue-Eyes,Ruff,Tuff!"Said Astrid and she's use the fuser create the portal and Blue-Eyes,Ruffnut and Tuffnut ride their dragons into the portal

and fuse Lightning,Barf and Belch to be ZippleSkrill.

(The ZippleSkrill have heads,wings,tails and fire-breath like Zippleback and legs,body and electric tail like Skrill.

And like the Deadly Zipplebackit's have three-headed and three tails.)

"Unite..."Said Blue-Eyes

"And Strike!"Said Blue-Eyes,Ruffnut and Tuffnut and they're ride the ZippleSkrill to get Hiccup and Toothless.

"Thanks guys!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other to the portal back to Earth.

Later at the lair...

"Meltdown!Ruffnut you're genius!"Said Blue-Eyes

"Finally!I anwser the true anwser!"Said Ruffnut

"The Red Sentient are the race of the war-like that use power from anger and furious!that's mean they're need the large energy heath!"Said Blue-Eyes

"And with it..."Said Fishlegs

"Krytus and his team will unleash the every Red Sentients!"Said Sage

Meanwhile at Planet Red Sentient...

"In few hours the heath will hit our planet and then..."Said Kyburi

"My people willl be free!and we will destroy Sage!"Said Krytus

Back at the lair Hiccup and Fishlegs tell everyone except about the adventure of them in the Shadow Zone

with Rawkus and see the minds of Blue Sentients are in Sage's head.

"Oh great the Shadow Zone!this just get keep better and better!"Said Snotlout

"But how could Sage hold the entire of her people in her head!?"Asked Astrid

"And if we tell Sage about this she will release all of the minds."Said Fishlegs

"And the minds will gone forever!"Said Hiccup

"So what's point of this?"Asked Heather

"The point is the secret cavern of the Diad and his Blue Sentient shells."Said Hiccup

"But Sage erase all of us memory about his place!"Said Snotlout

"Even her own!"Said Astrid

"Now we're know where the minds of the Blue Sentients is but..."Said Tuffnut

"We didn't know how to re-unite the minds with thier shells!"Said Ruffnut

"So what's plan Hiccup?"Asked Astrid

"I have one now!"Said Hiccup

Later...

"Rawkus founded modify the Battle Key to his zone."Said Sage and she's give the Battle Key to Hiccup.

"Thanks and sorry."Said Hiccup

"For what?"Asked Sage

"For this. Blue-Eyes NOW!"Said Hiccup and Blue-Eyes use his magnetic glove shock Sage and make her sleep.

And Hiccup give Snotlout to take care her.

"I will do the best!"Said Snotlout

"Heather and Blue-Eyes you two stay here to be a back up!"Said Hiccup

"You can call us everytime!"Said Heather and Astrid heard this and her face is look a little jealous.

"Now let's find Rawkus!"Said Hiccup and open the portal and ride Toothless with the other into the Satellite Battle Zone.

"WOW!"Said Astrid and she's look at the Blue and Red Pyramids and then the mysterious Orange Golem is show up and attack them.

"Shoot it girl!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot fire to the Orange Golem.

"ROARRR!"

"Burn it Meatlug!"Said Fishlegs and Meatlug shoot fire to the Orange Golem.

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Bekch make fire and burn the Orange Golem and it's Orange Grindstone.

"Shoot it!"Said Hiccup and Toothless shoot fire to the Orange golem and it's fall from is motorcycle

and run to hit Hiccup and Toothless with it giant rock hammer and then it's accident hit the cliff anf it's fall dowm and get killed.

"WOW!what was that!?"Asked Hiccup

"What about what're you doing here?"Asked Rawkus

"Rawkus!you're the only golem that I want to meet!can you locate Quardian's cavern?"Asked Hiccup and Rawkus shoot laser from his hand to

modify the Battle Key to go to the Desolate Battle Zone.

"This key will bringe you to the Battle Zone that he live."Said Rawkus

"Thank you Rawkus."Said Hiccup and he's open the portal and go to the Desolate Battle Zone with the other.

And then Rawkus think about a test to test the Dragon Force 5 to stand with him to fight the guys who are evil higher than Krytus

and he's go to Planet Red Sentient and tell Krytus about this.

"Hiccup will not do it in time!"Said Krytus and he's go to Desolate Battle Zone with his team.

At Desolate Battle Zone...

"It's so nice to hear your voice again Hiccup!"Said Quardian.

"Quardian lesson!Sage got the minds of the Blue Sentients in her head!"Said Hiccup

"We're need to re-unite them with thier shells!"Said Astrid

"Are in your cavern have the area that look like the symbol?"Asked Fishlegs

"Yes I see it!now I'm gonna upload it to you."Said Quardian

"We need to get Sage to that symbol!"Said Hiccup and then Krytus and his team with the Red Zurk attack them.

"ZURK ATTACK!"Shouted Krytus and the Red Zurk drive thier Red Zentners to attack them.

"Astrid you and the other deal with Krytus. Snotlout come here and get ready to fuse!"Said Hiccup and he's use the fuser create the portal and

he's ride Toothless go into the portal with Snotlout and Hookfang to fuse thier dragons to be Monstrous Fury.

"Unite..."Said Hiccup

"And Strike!"Said Hiccup and Snotlout and they're ride Monstrous Fury into the cavern of Quardian.

"Quardian grab Sage and-"Said Hiccup and he's see Qaurdian in chain that made from laser.

"Hiccup!"Said Quardian

"Grab Sage and what?the end of her people!?AHAHAHAHAHAAA!Laughed Krytus

"Now you and me humans!"Said Krytus and he's drive Syfurious to hit the Monstrous Fury and it's fly up and

shoot fire to Krytus but he's still alive.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Krytus

"You make me angry now!"Said Krytus

And then the Monstrous Fury change back to be Toothless and Hookfang.

"Snotlout get Sage to the symbol now!"Said Hiccup

"Look before you said!Hookfang is slash on me!"Said Snotlout and the Sage is wake up.

"Uh-oh!"Said Snotlout

"Where am I?"Asked Sage

And then the Red Zurk with the Red Sentient 5 come into the cavern and the Dragon Force 5 are after them too.

"Gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn the Red Zentners with Red Zurk inside.

"At last face my twin sister!"Said Krytus

"NO!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot fire to Krytus and destroy his Syfurious but Krytus is jump out before.

Kyburi go after Snotlout and use Venikus grab him,Hookfang and Sage and shock them.

"Ky-bu-ri!"Said Sage and she's fall down.

"Sage!NO!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless to Sage.

"Sage I'm sorry!"Said Hiccup

"No I'm know now why you bringe me here. The fist make from five fingers Unite and Strike!"Said Sage and her mind is switch off from her body.

At the lair Heather and Blue-Eyes see Sage's mind is switch off from her body.

"We have to do something!"Said Heather

"Like what organic!?"Asked Blue-Eyes

"Can you call my name?not organic!"Said Heather

"Okay I will. So what're we gonna do?"Asked Blue-Eyes

Meanwhile the heath ray is hit to Planet Red Sentient and restore every Red Sentients.

At Quardian's Cavern...

"Now my people are free!Sage is gone!we win the war!"Said Krytus

"What's plan Hiccup?"Asked Snotlout

"The plan... the plan is REVENGE!"Said Hiccup and Toothless shoot fire to Red Zentners of Red Zurk.

"This is not your fault Hiccup!"Said Astrid

"Yeah!remember what's Sage said!?"Asked Tuffnut

"It's like she's need us to do something!"Said Ruffnut

And then Kyrosys shoot fire from wheels of his Synthrax to Barf and Belch and they're float to the symbol and can't move.

"Wait!what's happened?"Asked Ruffnut

"It must be..."Said Tuffnut

"Sage!"Said Everyone

"She's uploaded herself in the Sentient Chip of our dragons!"Said Astrid

"To the symbol!"Said Hiccup

"FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to two Red Zentners of Red Zurk and destroy them and ride Hookfang to the symbol.

"Meatlug!to the symbol!"Said Fishlegs and Meatlug shoot fire to Krylox and destroy him and

he's go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create himself in his re-spawn chamber.

Astrid ride Stormfly and shoot fire to Kyburi and she's go back to Planet Red Sentient to re-create herself in her re-spawn chamber

and she's ride Stormfly with Hiccup to the symbol with Hiccup but Kytren and Kyrosys hit Hiccup and Toothless out.

"Hiccup!we got to help him!"Said Astrid but Stormfly can't move

"We can't move!"Said Ruffnut

"The symbol is locked us now!"Said Fishlegs

"You and your dragon prepare to died!"Said Krytus

And then the portal is open and...

"Are you missed me?"Asked Heather and she's drive the Mobi to help with Blue-Eyes.

"Not bad idea... Heather."Said Blue-Eyes and Heather smile to him.

"Hiccup go into the launcher!"Said Heather and Hiccup ride Toothless into the launcher of Mobi and

Heather drive to hit Kytren and Kyrorsys and destroy them and they're go back to

Planet Red Sentient to re-create themselves in thier re-spawn chamber.

"Ready to fire in 3... 2... 1... GO!"Said Heather and she's shoot Hiccup and Toothless to symbol.

"You're right Krytus this war is over but... we won!"Said Hiccup and the Sentient Chip of thier dragons get out from

thier head with thier helmet and return to the minds of all Blue Sentients to thier shells.

"Master Borealis!"Said Quardian

And the Sage return with her physical from.

"Sage!"Said Everyone an Borealis walk to Sage and every Blue Sentients look at Krytus.

"NO!NO!NOOOO!"Shotued Krytus and he's drive his Syfurious away.

"Unite..."Said Sage and Borealis

"The shadow link energy!"Said Quardian

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"And Strike!"Said Sage and Borealis and they're shoot the ray to Krytus and destroy him and he's go back to

Planet Red Sentient to re-create himself in his re-spawn chamber.

At Planet Red Sentient after Krytus and his team re-create themselves...

"My people you can thanks us for freed you later!but now we gonna go and destroy the humans!"Said Krytus and then Sage appear.

"What're you doing here?"Asked Krytus

"Now the Blue and the Red Sentients are tired for this war Krytus!"Said Sage and the another Blue Sentients appear.

"It's another trick of them!"Said Krytus

"For the safe of the Multiverse I declare you and your team banish forever!"Said Sage

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Krytus,Kytren,Kyburi,Krylox and Kyrorsys and then light is appear and warp Krytus and his team to the distant Ice Planet and frozen them.

Later at the Colosseum on Planet Red Sentient The Blue Sentients,Red Sentients,Kharamanos including Tromp and people of Berk come to celebrate.

"Blue and Red Sentients together one big family!"Said Heather

"Look weird!"Said Fishlegs

"I'm starving is this place have food?"Asked Ruffnut

"Many years of the war it's finally over and the we will rebuilt the Multiverse led by the Council of Five welcome to the new era of peach."Said Sage

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"Now I give to you a person who right to lead the Council he's brave,he's honourable!"Said Sage

"Good thing I'm prepare my exception speak!"Said Snotlout

"He will fuse the broken civilization!I give to you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"Said Sage and Hiccup is show up.

"YAY!"Said Everyone (including Snotlout.)

"That's my boy!"Said Stoick

Behind the Colosseum...

"You had forced so hard!you're pass my test now!because the Ancient Ones are now awaken!you all are ready now.

Ride with me Dragon Force 5!ride with me into the darkness!"Said Rawkus 


End file.
